The League of Random Insanity: Generation One
by Dark Matter 9876
Summary: The epic and violent story of an alternative world Mobius where Robotnik rules without question, but soon his reign of terror and fear will be ended by a 'different' group. Somebody, please review this story.
1. The Beginning Part 1

Hey guys, I posted this story earlier, but I noticed that some scenes and gammar was confusing and now I've posted an updated version and newer chapters. This story is based on prior existing RPGs/stories on a few message boards. I would greatly appreciate review because I got none with the last version and I desperately need reviews if I ever plan to sell this story to a 'certain' company after it it completion. All of the fan characters belong to their respected owners and users.

Chapter One: The Beginning: Part 1

The sky was as red as blood as the battle between a black, two-tailed fox and egg-shaped android continued, but this story starts twenty six years earlier on August 27, 4000 on Mobius in the Western Kingdom in the largest metropolis and finally, in the Satter residence.

"Push honey," screamed an aged male fox of thirty-five years of age as he watched his wife give birth to their first child.

"I'm trying," replied the red furred female fox in labor, who looked no younger then twenty years old.

"Well, push harder," replied the brown furred father who had no idea the pains of childbirth.

"I'm trying," screamed the mother at the apex of her labor and just then, out emerged their son.

Then the couple overlooked their child and the question on both of their minds was why had they not gone to a hospital in the first place? However, they were both overjoyed by the fact their son hadn't been cursed with a second tail, which would have meant certain exile for the child and their parents. The truth was that their son was an exact depiction of modesty with generic red fur, average tail/ear length and even the generic brown eye color. You probably wouldn't like parents who loved modesty, but compared to what the military does with 'special furs', it was a blessing to be generic. Then the father finally asked two of the most important questions he could think of.

"Two things, what are we going to name him and where's my beer?" asked the father who obviously couldn't care less about bonding with his own creation.

"Well, I was thinking of naming him Mark after your great uncle and to answer your second question, no, I won't because it only leads to trouble," replied the wife as she was bathing the fluids off of her child.

"Wait, you mean you're naming him after my infamous great uncle, the kitsune heretic?" replied the astonished father who had tried to forget about the person in question. "That is absolute an insane idea, do you know what the other children will call him?"

"Yes, I do George, but I think our son should know about your uncle and his works," replied the mother, who put her child on a couch, and then started to look for a book on the subject of her baby's great uncle in the nearby bookshelf.

"Ashley, come on, he was a freaking alchemist, who would care about those idiots?" said the father who was having trouble figuring out why his own wife wanted to name their child after someone he thought of as a freak.

Then the mother found the book, slammed it on the table, picked up her child from the couch and replied in a very angry and commanding tone, "His name in Mark, am I clear enough?"

"Yes, honey," replied the husband as if his ego had been destroyed, "I'm off to a bar to indulge on what I have missed for nine months, booze."

As the years went on, so did Mark's development and learning. However, his mom was over-protective and she decided to home school her child, which was in her power because she was an out-of-work elementary school teacher. Mark was noted for being quite intelligent, but one burden always stood in his way and prevented his from making friends, which was his first name, Mark. Mark was never told much about his uncle, but all he knew was that if any child's parents heard the name, they'd cringe and run away with their children. Until one day, when Mark was nine years old, his father asked him to come into his office, which had usually been off limits to him. Mark eventually found a place to sit and the only other thing he could see in the room was another chair, but it had been turned so he couldn't see who was sitting in it, when suddenly it spun around and Mark saw that his father was sitting in the other chair.

His father started by saying, "Mark, have you ever wondered why the other children always say you're evil and disgusting?"

"Yes, I have father, but I know I truly am both of those descriptions", replied Mark with head down in a depressed tone.

"Heavens no, Mark, the reason is of your first name, which you share with my great uncle", replied Mark's father. "But I don't think you really understand what was so bad about him, do you?"

"That is true, I was never told much about him except for the fact he had an off-the-wall fur color, he had multiple tails and he had a very unique eye color", replied Mark yet again in a depressed tone.

Then Mark's father slammed his fist on one of the chair's arm and said, "unique doesn't describe him; he was a monster and a menace to society. He experimented on living furs and challenged the very laws of nature."

"How did he do such crimes", asked Mark who was not understanding much of what his father was saying.

" He did such crime through the unholy crime of alchemy, which may seem good on the surface, but his projects were just plain evil", replied the aged fox as he picked up a book that was on the floor. "Mark, he was a very dangerous man and that why I had to convince the citizens of this metropolis to kill him and destroy his 'projects'."

"You actually knew him, but why wasn't I told earlier?" asked Mark.

"You weren't told earlier because you weren't ready to see what he did", said Mark's father as he passed the book to Mark. "Open it and look at the work your great uncle did."

Then Mark did indeed open the book and what he saw was a series of photographs so disturbing that he vomited after fully viewing the book. After that, Mark looked at his father and asked "Why?" After that there a long period of silence and eventually the two left the room. The reality was that Mark was appalled and shocked by what he had just seen and then without warning he said to his father that no matter what happens to him, that he would join the army at eighteen and try to prevent any thing in the likes of what he had just seen from ever happening again.

His father then said in reply, "Good for you Mark, I truly am proud of you."

After that, the subject of the original Mark Satter never came up again, but Mark later found out that the demonic kitsune had cursed Mark's father to compensate for the fact Mark's dad had orchestrated his murder. Mark was never told what the curse was, but he was told it had failed because Mark had been born as an average fox, but not much was said after that.

Strangely, right before Mark's tenth birthday, Mark's father unexpectedly stood up during dinner and announced that the family was going to go on a camping trip for Mark's tenth birthday.

"Oh boy", said Mark who had never gone camping before.

"Finally, the outdoors again", said Mark's mother who had just found work again, but had taken up too many responsibilities in her new job, which confound her inside for most of the day.

However, no questions about where the site was came up due to the excitement, but to the well-trained eye, the whole setup seemed suspicious.

A week later, the group was off to the great forests, which were about one hundred miles from the family's urban home, but it was a rather short journey in their car that Mark's father had gotten through a mysterious friend of his. Once the group got to the campsite, which was seemingly off the beaten path, Mark's mom questioned the site.

"George, are you sure this is the place?" asked Mark's mother in a subtle, but questioning way.

"Of course it is, Mark, how about you go get some firewood", said Mark's father as he gave a large and cumbersome ax to Mark.

"Do you mean I get to use an ax, on my own?" asked Mark in excitement as he stared at the tool.

"Yes, you do", said Mark's father.

"Hooray!" said Mark as he ran off to chop wood.

After he left, his mother started to pitch up the tent, but a few seconds later, gunfire was heard and Mark ran back to the campsite to find his mother with a gunshot in the back of her head, his father missing and a flag of the Eastern Kingdom, the human kingdom, flying right above his dead mother. Mark didn't know what to do and the only thing he thought of doing was to cry as loud as he could.

"Mother, father, why have you perished?" Mark managed to get those words out between his tears.

Then suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes and Mark looked and he saw two shadowy figures.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2 

Mark cringed as he heard the rustling in the bushes and rushed to pick up his ax and said fearfully, "I'm not afraid of you, come out and fight." Then to his surprise, an older hedgehog couple came out of the bush with their hands up.

"Don't attack us," said the female, but then she looked around the area and looked sad. "Did you kill your parents?" but then she saw the flag and gasped. "They killed another family for no reason, those bastards, do you want to stay with us for a while youngling?"

Mark didn't know what to say, but since he had no way of returning home and no protection from those who feared him in the city, he had basically no choice. Gradually, he made out the phrase yes, but he nearly stopped himself three times. Then the female asked, "Why do you hesitate from accepting our proposal?" "Is there anything troubling you besides the death of your parents?"

Mark then sighed and started to speak, "Yes, there is, it's my name." "My name is Mark Satter, which I share with an infamous heretic."

Then the hedgehog couple stared in disbelief and after a minute, the male spoke, "You're a relative of the Great Mark Satter, we are not worthy" and instantly the hedgehog couple burst into joyous tears.

Mark stared at this for about a minute and then asked, "What made him great?"

Then the hedgehog couple stopped crying and the female spoke, "He was great because not only did he heal our first son, but he also stopped the Eastern Kingdom the first time."

Mark then stared in disbelief and dropped his ax and then had his mouth drop and he managed to blurt out, "My dad told me that he slaughtered millions of innocent furs."

Then the female spoke, "He was a great fox, but he was controversial, but we both know for the record that he was innocent of the crime he was killed for."

Mark then asked the female, "How?"

Then the male stepped forward, sighed and said, "We do because I was one of his co-workers, even into the 'final' project. He wasn't evil, but his 'final' project was viewed by some as evil."

Then the female looked up to the sky, then at her watch and said, "Well, do you want to come to live with us, Mark?"

Then the young fox looked at the remains of the camp and said to the couple, "Yes."

Gradually, the group became something of a family and in almost no time, Mark was calling his new parents 'Mom' and 'Dad' and the couple soon accepting Mark as their pride and joy. However, Mark's new father soon noticed the Mark was almost naturally defenseless and one day when Mark was twelve, Mark and him went into a deeper part of the forest to have a discussion. As they got deeper into the forest, Mark questioned the set up, "Dad, why are we going deep into the forest?"

Then Mark's adopted father stopped and pulled a word out of his back pack, gave it to Mark and then he said, "Mark, today you will learn how to defend yourself by means of the sword."

Mark looked over the almost majestic weapon he had just been given and the he asked his father, "Will you train me?"

Then Mark's father smiled and said, "Of course Mark, that one of the reasons I'm here."

They continued on to the proper sparring grounds in the forest, but halfway there, they both stopped and Mark's father asked Mark to go get some water and berries for lunch and Mark agreed. So Mark was on his way, but on his way to the stream, a brilliant light suddenly appeared and Mark was compelled to go towards it. What Mark saw was amazing, it appeared as if a house had suddenly appeared in the light and in the front yard was the most beautiful girl Mark had ever seen. She looked human, but she had fox ears, a fox's tail, flowing brown hair and the cutest face you could ever have seen. Mark wanted to go forward and introduce himself, but he looked at himself and believed he was inferior to the girl's beauty and he decided to leave. Mark later looked back a minute later and saw the light disappear. Mark then sighed and said to himself, "I'll find that girl again, someday or my life won't be complete".

Mark continued on to the stream and then made his way back to his father. To Mark's father' surprise, Mark was already exceptional with sword offense, even though he had never picked up a sword until that day. Then Mark's father felt that he had to make a comment and said, "You must be related to the original Mark Satter to be that skilled naturally with a sword."

Mark then put down his sword and asked the impending question of, "Can you tell me more about my uncle?"

Then the hedgehog started to bite a fingernail and replied, "I'm sorry son, but I can't tell you until you're old enough. Some things take time to fully explain."

After that point, Mark didn't ask much about his uncle, but he could tell that there was much about the uncle that was either emotionally disturbing or something even worse. Mark continued his education through reading old encyclopedias his adopted parents had, which despite being unconventional, it was still effective. The truth was that Mark loved his new life, but he was truly isolated from the rest of the world and the whole family would find out the shocking news right before Mark's eighteenth birthday.

However it is more important to note at what stage Mark was maturing because this would eventually lead to the next development in his life. Mark had changed a lot from the innocent little youngling the couple had adopted years earlier and he had become a fully grown adult. His fur had changed from the red of his youth to a dark brown reflecting how much time he spent outside and how much dirt was ground into it. His preferred clothing also changed dramatically and now instead of wearing a colorful shirt and shorts in his youth, he went topless and wore green khakis as his only outerwear. He also carried the sword he had given everywhere because he wanted to make sure he prevented the death of anyone else precious to him. His mentality also altered dramatically and he changed from being a naive child to being an open-minded teenager who questions everything. However, development aside, the next development in Mark's life was rather serious.

It all began when the couple found an old radio in the attic, the whole family decided to see if it still worked and to their surprise, they heard on a news channel that Robotnik had returned and had taken over the Eastern Kingdom, the Northern, and Southern Kingdoms. Mark then remembered the promise he had made to his biological father years before. Then he said, "I have to join the Western army, I made a promise to dad years ago."

Then his mother stood up and said, "Mark, you can't go, we love you too much." After that she started to cry.

"Mom, I have to go fulfill my duty to my father", said Mark as he started to leave for the door.

Then Mark's father stood up and said, "Mark, you know your mother and I love you, but be careful. Just remember that we'll be here if you ever need help or a place to rest."

Mark continued to walk towards the door, turned around and said, "I love you both and I'll be back someday". After that Mark continued to walk towards the main road, with his sword still at his side and started the long journey to society. However, Mark said to himself, "I'm really not going to fulfill my promise, but to find out more about who my great uncle truly was and what I truly am."


	3. Dogs and Hogs of War

Chapter Three: Dogs and Hogs of War

Mark started to get rather tired after walking ten miles on the first day and he even said to himself. "Heck, if the walk doesn't kill me, the military will be easy in comparison." Mark had hoped to find some sort of hotel or church in the area, but the only shelter he saw was near the main road park, which was rusting red truck with a missing door. Mark sighed and made his way to the metal monstrosity and eventually went with his gut and climbed in the front passenger seat and feel asleep.

"Who the hell are you?" was what Mark heard when he woke up as a shadow figure was right above him. "Explain yourself or I'll incinerate you." The figure started a small flame on one of her fingers and it revealed it's true nature; it was a red-furred, harsh voiced, female hedgehog.

"Mark was short of words, but he did manage to say, "Don't shoot, I'm only trying to find shelter until I can make the walk to the Western Military Registration Office." The Mark had he hand gradually move towards grabbing his sword, which the strangers had forgotten to remove.

Then to Mark's surprise, the hedgehog extinguished the flame and proceeded to turn in the main lighting system of the truck. Then she said, "Well, stranger, you're in luck, my friend in the back and myself were just about to leave for the same place, but what is your name?"

Mark at first hesitated from answering the hedgehog's question, but he knew he would get nowhere by not saying it. Finally, after a few seconds, Mark cleared his throat and said, "Mark Satter, but what is yours and the name of your friend sleeping in the back?"

Then the hedgehog gasped and put her hand over and soon removed it. After a few minutes she said, "You're a relative of the Great Mark Satter, it is my honor to drive you to the registration office." Then she got a grip on reality and said, "I'm sorry, I overreact often, but my name is Flames and my friend's name is Static."

After this Mark thought he might get more information on his uncle from these two and as a result he asked, "Do you know much about my great uncle?"

Then Flames lowered her head and spoke, "I'm sorry, but Static and myself have been living on our own for the past six years and I only heard of the furry and not much more. I don't know if you have ever seen people close to you die, but both Static and myself saw something you could only imagine."

Then Mark asked, "What thing did you both see?"

Flames started to cry after that and after the tears had stopped, she said, "We both individually saw our parents killed, mine were killed by a reptile assassin and Static's were killed by a gigantic rock, but in his case there is still a chance the escaped."

Mark then tried to comfort Flames in her time of rekindled sorrow and said, "Yes, I know the pain of loss, both of my parents were killed by Eastern Kingdom soldiers." Then Mark started to cry also and when Static heard this he woke up and started to complain, "What the hell are you doing Flames and who the heck is that fox?"

After that, Flames explained everything to Static who was still very tired, but eventually Mark had to ask, "Static, why are you so sleepy?"

"Well, it's Flames fault; she thought she could cook naturally grown mushrooms and I'm still recovering from that experiment," said Static, "but aren't we ever going to go to the office?"

After that, the group prepared to leave and during the trip, Mark learned more about what had happened in the past few years, which included his new friends abandoning Angel Island threes years prior because the Western Kingdom claimed it was the perfect weapons testing ground, he heard about how Robotnik came back to power by convincing the human with a new religion, which claimed furries were freaks and that they must be destroyed. However, Mark also learned more details about how Flames and Static had survived on their own for so long, but the most disturbing fact he learned was about the stories of the massacres in the other kingdoms and soon he was just as sick as Static. Finally, after a two-hour trip the group reached the Western Kingdom's capital, which to Mark's surprise was the only place for recruitment and Mark was startled by all of the changes and Flames noticed this and spoke, "So, you haven't been here in a while, have you?"

Mark than replied, "I sure haven't, has the war had this much of an effect on this society?"

Flames then laughed, "This place wasn't a society to begin, but it sure is different now, you got that part right." "It looks as though we have reached our destination, I hope we cross paths again."

As soon as Flames said that, she was off with Static behind her and Mark decided it was now or never so he too went into the recruitment office. The office itself wasn't stunning, but it wasn't trashy; it was somewhere in the middle. There were pictures of modern art on the white walls, but there was also filth on the scrap wood floors. Mark made his way to the gigantic, muscle-bound hedgehog officer to enlist and the first thing the emotionless officer asked was, "Name and species."

Mark then replied in the most pathetic official voice you ever head and said, "Mark Satter, Fox, sir!"

Suddenly, the recruitment officer stopped shuffling his paperwork and asked for the recruit's name again.

"Mark Satter" replied Mark in a more casual voice this time, not knowing what to expect from the brute.

"Well, Mr. Satter, I believe we have a special officer to meet you, so please step to your right," said the officer in a mellow, but commanding voice.

Mark did move to his right and to his astonishment, he bumped into Static and Flames again, who had been told to move because a special officer was suppose to meet them. After a twenty-minute wait, a female, aqua-furred, hedgehog by the name of Dolphin joined the waiting group, but she didn't look too happy about having to wait for the 'special' officer.

After four minutes of silence, Dolphin spoke "Dang, why am I being forced to fight in a war I oppose?" "I mean I was taken from my parents by one of Robotnik's robots and mutated into a freak, they should have pity on me."

Then Flames spoke up, "Well, we aren't complaining, every one of us except you had their parents killed in front of them and you should shut up about 'pity'. Also, you should be happy that God allowed an ungrateful person like you the chance to become a furry, so at least be gracious He had pity on you."

Dolphin was enraged by this statement and retaliated by saying, "Well, at least I wasn't born as a ignorant, arrogant, animal, unlike you."

Flames then started to shake her fist in rage and screamed in anger, "You're really pissing me off right now, and trust me, things suffer when I'm angry."

Flames then created a fireball out of nowhere and she threw it at Dolphin, but it fizzled out the second it touched Dolphin. Then Dolphin laughed and said, "You truly are stupid, fire can't hurt water!" Then in an attempt to further enrage Flames, Dolphin literally liquefied and at this development, Flames was enraged, but then snickered. Static and Mark were still shocked by this, neither of them had seen combat like this before.

Flames continued to snicker and then the puddle of Dolphin asked, "What's so funny?"

Flames then pointed at Dolphins clothing, which hadn't liquefied and then said, "Well, you can't go in public if you don't have any clothes, right?" Then before Dolphin could reply, Flames snapped her fingers and Dolphins clothing was incinerated, then Flames walked over to the remains and took Dolphin's still remaining pendant because Flames had guessed it had some significance.

Dolphin hadn't expected this and tried to solidify, but to no avail. She realized the Flames had the power source that would let Dolphin morph back to her normal form and the asked in a sorrowful tone, "What do you want from me?"

Then Flames taunted Dolphin with her former source of power as she said, "Well, I don't know, maybe you could apologize for wanting extra sympathy and learn to like the fact you're a furry."

Dolphin sighed, which is very strange considering she was only a puddle of water and said, "Ok, I'll do it."

Flames was about to give back the pendant, but she suddenly pulled back and said in a bossy tone, "You also have to beg for it."

Dolphin quickly replied replied, "Really?" Fine, oh powerful Flames of hedgehog genetics, please have mercy and grant me my pendant so I can become solid again."

Flames then laughed and gave the pendant to the puddle and even gloated by saying, "You only had to ask for it back."

Soon after that, Dolphin solidified again, but completely naked and Static started to snicker. Dolphin, who was angered by Static's laughing turned around to punch him in the face, but the second her fist got near his body, she was electrocuted and fell straight on her butt and she said, "Ouch, what electrocuted me?"

Static then laughed and said, "Do you think it was a coincidence that my name is Static and you were electrocuted?"

Dolphin then stood up, approached Mark and said, "Fine, just abuse me now and get I over with" and then she went into the feeble position expecting another elemental power to injure her.

Mark was startled by this display and said, "Look, I can't manipulate any element, I was just put in this waiting spot because my name is Mark Satter."

Dolphin couldn't believe her ears, not only was she being given mercy, but she had meet the relative of a celebrity. Then Dolphin stood up and turned in Mark's direction and with stars in her eyes, she asked, "Can I have your autograph?"

Then Mark said the second dumbest question he could think of, which was "Why", but that was better than asking, "Do you know that you're naked?"

Dolphin was about to reply, but at that moment, the officer came. The officer was a gray-furred fox, who appeared to be twenty years of age with two tails, sunglasses and the rank of First Lieutenant of Special Forces.

His opening words were horrible, but memorable, which were, "Privates, we need to go to the Special Force's barracks." Before he could get the group to go, he noticed Dolphin was naked and apologized for his opening line by saying, "I apologize private Dolphin, I mean Dolphin's privates, I mean let's go."

On the way, he was forced out of decency to give his jacket to Dolphin to cover up, but on the way the group learned that they had all been chosen for Special Forces for one reason or another. The group also learned that the officer's name was Paranoia and that he had the special ability of natural accuracy, but that was all he talked about.

When the group got to the special barracks, Paranoia told the group to go get their uniforms, but he pulled Mark to the side for a special talk.

Paranoia started by saying, "Alright Mark, I have to two things to say, first of all I like your style of going topless and wearing pants, and that colonel Blackout wanted to see them both for special training in an hour."

Mark didn't reply, but he later met Paranoia in the same place at the proper time, but the only difference was Mark was wearing his uniform, which was slightly different from other uniforms of the army in the fact the only camouflage was the pants, there was a gray jacket, which was designed to have ranking listed on it, but Mark's was bare and he had his dog tags, which read 'Mark Satter ID: 7534'. He and Paranoia eventually left for the training ground, which was only a targeting range and the two were startled when another officer met them and told them that Blackout couldn't meet them until an hour later. However, in Paranoia's mind it was most important to get the training done, but the truth was he only wanted to move up in rank in the military. Paranoia temporarily left Mark to go get the weapon the colonel wanted Mark to practice with.

When Paranoia got back, Mark was surprised to see that Paranoia brought Mark a bazooka, which was a weapon Mark had only heard about and had never use once in his life.

Then Mark said, "Are you sure about Blackout wanting me to use that weapon?"

"Positive, because it's the only weapon here today and you're the only person on this course," said Paranoia as he armed the weapon.

Eventually, everything was set up and all Mark had to do was to pull the trigger.

Then the weapon suddenly exploded, which made Mark fly backwards and pass out. Paranoia was shocked by the explosion and called for medical support immediately.

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Col. Blackout, a very old looking Black furred hedgehog was sitting at his desk, when suddenly he got a phone call and he rushed to answer it.

"This is Colonel Blackout, who am I speaking too?" said the colonel as if he was expecting a specific response.

Then a mysterious voice said, "The target is injured, should Operation: Rebirth occur?"

"Yes, it must if we're every going to finish this war", said the colonel.

"All right sir" said the voice as it hung up.

Then Blackout hung up the phone, started to laugh and said, "Yes, my plan is finally forming completely."


	4. Rise Project Dark Matter!

Chapter Four: Rise, Project Dark Matter!

Paranoia stared in honor as the paramedics came and moved Mark, who was still knocked out from the shock of the explosion, but Paranoia was further startled when he saw his superior, Col. Blackout come with the paramedics to the scene.

Paranoia gulped and said, "Sir, there was no way for me to check to see if the rocket was stable, it was already loaded. Sir, with your permission, I would like to go along in the ambulance because I feel directly responsible for this accident."

The Blackout replied, "Negative, you are not given permission to leave with the ambulance and can come see Mark when he's recovered, but unfortunately Paranoia, your rank has been lowered to Second Lieutenant of Special Forces."

After that Paranoia walked away, feeling defeated as if he had been completely responsible, but the reality was that some one else had triggered the blast, someone no one would expect.

In the ambulance, the only thing that the paramedics did to help Mark was they put a 'special' IV in Mark's blood, but it didn't pump in blood, it pumped in a substance that made the nearly-conscience Mark feel numb and eventually fall deeply asleep. Things became very questionable when the ambulance, instead of going to the military hospital, instead went into an abandoned warehouse off the beaten path.

Meanwhile, Paranoia had felt like it was his duty t report Mark's injury to the rest of Special Operation who at that point only consisted of Flames, Dolphin, and Static. However, at this time they were all in the Relaxation Room, which was basically a room with lime green walls, tan carpeting, a couple of recliners and a couch that had seen better days. Paranoia entered the group's relaxation room, looking depressed and Flames eventually put down her book and asked, "Hey 'commander' what's the problem?"

Paranoia lifted his head and said, "There has been an accident with Mark; he might have suffered permanent injuries when a weapon he was training with exploded."

Then Flames got out of he recliner expecting the worst and then she asked, "What type of weapon?"

"A heavy-infantry rocket launcher" said Paranoia, "but it was Col. Blackout's idea."

After hearing this Flames snarled, walked right over to Paranoia and slapped him, which caused him to fall on his butt and then Flames said, "You idiot!"

Paranoia tried to stand up, but Flames slapped him again, which caused him to pass out and both Dolphin and Static stared in horror and huddled together in fear of Flames. Then Flames eventually lifted Paranoia up and put him on the couch to let him rest.

Eventually when it seemed Flames's rampage was over, Static asked, "Flames, I've known you for six years and you've never acted like that ever before."

Then Flames sighed as she made her way back to her chair, sat down and answered, "I don't know, something inside me just made me want to retaliate for Mark's injury."

Then Dolphin and Static laughed and started to sing, "Flames and Mark sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", but their song was cut short when Flames started to look pissed again.

Then Flames said in a defensive tone, "No, it's not like that, but I just have sympathy for any one who has suffered the loss of their parents, that's the only reason I acted the way I did."

Back in the warehouse, which turned out to be a gigantic operating room with completely white ceilings and floors. The preparation for the surgery was moving quite smoothly and Mark was already full stripped and on the operating table. However, It turned out that there were very slight injuries due to the incident, but Blackout commanded the operation occur any way.

One of the surgeons said, "Sir, he's perfectly fine; why do you want us to 'rebirth' him?"

Then Blackout pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, started to smoke it, "I want you to because it's a command." He then finished his cigarette and stomped it out on the operating room floor and continued by saying, "Do it or you and your team will end up like that cigarette I just destroyed."

Then the surgeon said, "Yes sir!" and then he left to go get the necessary parts for the operation.

After the surgeon left, Blackout walked over to Mark's lifeless body and said to it, "You're going to finish what your uncle couldn't whether you like it or not." After saying that, Blackout laughed and left the operating room to go back to his office for his evening appointments.

The surgeon eventually came back, but with ten other doctors, who all had on masks to disguise their true appearances and with them came two gigantic tubes, one full of a black substance and another marked 'biohazard, keep contained'. After the tubes had been moved to empty part of the vast operating room, the doctors made their way to Mark's body. The first procedure the doctors had to do was nothing short of brain surgery and they literally removed a large computer chip from the 'biohazard' tube and attached it to Mark's brain. Next they removed Mark's left eye and replaced it with an artificial one with a red pupil, which completely contradicted his right brown eye. When one of the surgeons noticed this, the surgeon had to comment and said in a feminine voice, " Won't this cause problems?"

Then a surgeon with a harsh voice replied, "Relax, the body with eventually make the right eye become red also, we know how this stuff works."

After that, there were no more questions regarding the surgery from the surgeons, but then one sighed and said, "Ok everyone, we need to start the chest alterations" and then the surgeon made the first cut into Mark's chest with an enlarged scalpel. Then the surgeon commanded the other surgeons to get a few things by saying, "Alright, numbers 1-5 go get the matrix and numbers 6-10 go get the Chaos Emerald." The surgeon continued his cuts and the time the first group returned opened Mark's whole chest opened and all of his vital organs were exposed. The matrix was a peculiar object, it had a circular container of energy and two handles at each side, but apart from that it seemed to have no other purpose. Then main surgeon soon installed it into Mark in the area right above Mark's lungs and then he stopped eagerly awaiting the next part. Eventually after a five-minute wait, the second group returned with a black box, but when they opened it, a blinding light erupted from the object inside, a Chaos Emerald. The emerald's light show soon ended and all of the surgeons were able to view it's beauty. The emerald was a brilliant orange color and it appeared to be completely perfect. Then the emerald was removed from the box and then the main surgeon gradually and gently installed the gem right next to Mark's heart.

Soon after Mark's chest was closed again, the doctors began the long process to remove Mark's right arm and after one hour of precision cutting, it was removed with little blood loss on Mark's account. The right arm was soon moved to a different operating table and another operating team of ten started to work on it. Much later, the main surgeon put up his hand, which meant for all work to stop and it did. However, he said, "Phase two begins now." As soon as he said that, two humans came into the room, each with a different vase, one black and one white. The one with the white vase went to the operating table with Mark on it and the one with the black vase went to the arm's table. Both of the men started to do strange ceremonies, but after five minutes, both of the vases cracked and vanished. Both of the men said, "It is finished" and then they both left the operating room.

After that, the right arm was finished and was ready to install back on Mark's body, but the only real difference was that there were more pores on the right hand's palm. It was still seen as necessary to success of the operation. After another hour, Mark was all in one piece again. Soon after, all of the surgeons suddenly left after that. Then ten more surgeons came in and they soon divided into two groups after entering the room and five went to open the energy container and the other five went to move Mark's body. Eventually after a ten-minute process, Mark was in the tube of black energy and then all of the other surgeons left, and the lights of the room were turned off.

After six weeks, Mark's eye opened around 8:00 PM, but he was rather surprised that he was in a tube with a now clear substance. Mark started to bang on the glass, an alarm sounded and the glass conveniently opened, allowing Mark to jump out. Mark look around and he was startled by the room, but he was even more startled when he walked in front of a piece of stainless steel in the room and he saw a black-furred, red-eyed, two-tailed fox with orange highlights in the muzzle, chest hair and inside of the ears. Then Mark walked forward to the steel and thought that the fox he was seeing was an illusion as a result of recovery. However, it wasn't an illusion and his fur had truly changed from brown to black, and when he tried to shake the one tail he thought he still had, two moved. Mark then touched the steel and said to himself, "Is this true or is this hopefully a nightmare?"

Mark felt very strange, but more powerful in his new form, but he was most startled when he found his pile of clothing, but with some differences. First of all his jacket was made of a different, but more comfortable material now and strangely it had the markings of First Lieutenant on it. Second, there were tennis shoes instead of his combat boot, but they weren't any ordinary tennis shoes, they appeared to have small jet engines in the back and orange faceplates that matched Mark's own orange off-color perfectly. However, he was most surprised about what his dog tags said, which was 'Dark Matter ID: 9876". Then Mark sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'm a whole new fox now" as he put on his dog tags with his new name on them. After Dark put on all of his new clothing, he found a note saying.

Dear Dark Matter:

If you are reading this, then you were successfully brought back to life. If you haven't noticed, you're body has mutated by mistake and you have aged six years in the six process. Most of the knowledge of how to use your abilities has been uploaded into your brain, but your superiors still believe you need the book Alchemy: Your Friend and Weapon and you will find that in a package that has been sent to your room. I would also like to apologize for Paranoia's failure and as a result, you have been given his rank and he has had his rank lowered to Second Lieutenant.

From,

Colonel Blackout.

Dark sighed as he finished the note and then he left the room and surprisingly, outside Static, Flames, Dolphin and Paranoia were waiting for him. Then to Dark's surprise, Flames ran up and hugged him. Dark then said, "How do you that I was Mark?"

Then Flames stepped back, "Well, you see Paranoia eventually found out where you were and we decided to come if the surgery went well.

"How did you know it was me and not someone else?" asked Dark.

Flames then said, "Your scent is the same as before and you still have basically the exact shape body shape."

Static eventually stepped in and said, "I'm sorry to break up this, but the Colonel needs us all for a briefing tomorrow and I want to get some sleep!" After that, the group eventually made it to the van that had brought everyone except Dark and they were off to the military base again. However Dark was thinking to himself and he said to himself quietly, "Is this what I was intended to become?" "I just hope that this is a turn for the better."

Then Flames looked over and saw Dark mumbling to himself and asked, "DM, are you ok?"

Then Dark replied, "DM, now that's a new one, but otherwise I'm fine."

Dolphin then said, "Actually Dark, you should go with the nickname of DM."

Then Dark replied, "Fine, you guys can all call me DM from now on, but not around anyone else."

Eventually the group got to their barracks and they all split up for the rest of the night, but Flames made a special point of saying, "Good night DM, pleasant dreams."

Dark then snickered and replied, "Well, if I finish the book the colonel wants me to, I may possibly have those."

Dark eventually made it to his room and started to read the book that was enclosed in the package, but Dark sighed again and said, "Well, at least this is a new experience" and then he got back to his work.


	5. Robotnik's Ambition Part 1

Chapter Five: Robotnik's Ambition: Part 1

Dark continued his studying and he finally finished with the reference book on his alchemy abilities and was finished and ready to go to sleep at 4:30. Dark yawned and soon fell asleep in the opened book on a selectively studied science.

After a few minutes Dark woke up and he felt completely awake and then thought, "Well, I guess I don't need as much sleep now." Dark looked at the alchemy book and said, "I might as well try this ability out". Dark left his room and made his way to the barrack's Relaxation Room.

When Dark entered the Relaxation Room, he was startled by the age of almost everything in it. This included the recliners from the year 3950 and the couch from 9870. Then Dark sighed, drew an alchemy circle and said, "Here goes almost nothing on my part." Dark then started the ceremony, but mid-way through he felt an aching pain from his right hand and when he looked at his hand to try to see what the problem was, he saw a black liquid substance oozing out and then disappearing. "Anti matter," thought Dark, "it must be creating the exchange of matter on my part." After the ceremony finished, a blinding light occurred in the room and as soon as it dwindled, the room appeared as if it were completely new. Dark then said, "Well, I think that compensates for what they did for me after I awoke". Then Dark left the room and made it back to his bedroom.

Dark made his way to his bed just to relax and not to try sleeping, which he had discovered was no longer required for him to live. Dark simply lied down, closed his eyes and relaxed, but soon he saw the site where his parents had died, he started sweating, he opened his eye, bolted up and out of bed and noticed the time was 5:58 AM. "Only a few minutes until the others wake." thought Dark who was still sweating from the horrible memory.

A few minutes later he heard Flames scream, "Oh my God, who redid the Relaxation Room?"

Dark then left his room and walked by the scene acting as if he had no involvement and said in an unsurprised tone, "Good morning Flames, what's the matter?"

Flames then replied, "DM, look someone redid the Relaxation Room."

Dark gloated by saying, "Oh that, I did that when I was extremely bored, it wasn't much work."

Flames then gasped, "All of that stuff looks original, how did you do that?"

"Alchemy," Dark stated, "I thought it was proper compensation for you and the others for picking me up."

Flames then was uneasy for a moment and it seemed as though she was going to hug DM again, but a knock on the door of the barracks was suddenly heard. Dark made his way to the door and when he opened it, it turned out Col. Blackout had decided to make a personal meeting with the group. Flames was surprised by this development and she ran to her room to change into her uniform. Col. Blackout gradually made his way around the barracks, but not making conversation with anyone until he suddenly stopped in front of the altered Relaxation Room. Then he said to Dark who was following behind him just in case any problems arose, "Well, at least you can use you're alchemic powers for creation and not just destruction."

Before Dark could reply, Blackout sat in one of the restored seats, pulled out an envelope from his pocket and then he ordered Dark to wake everyone else up for the group's debriefing, but it was also their first actual assignment from the military. With that, Dark was off to wake the others, but with mixed reactions. Static was easy to wake, but Dolphin was very hard to wake considering her top half was water, but Dark eventually shock her leg to such an extent that she woke up and solidified. However, Paranoia was almost impossible to wake up, so Dark decided to just leave him there.

Eventually, most of the group gathered in the room where Blackout was a prepared to hear their assignment. After a few seconds, Blackout started, "Well, your assignment is to deal with some humans we found in a smuggler spacecraft. Also, the smugglers were never found on the ship and we want them alive, is this objective clear?"

Then Flames quickly asked, "In which hangar is this spacecraft we need to search?"

Blackout then replied, "Hangar 18, but just make sure you only stay in the lighted areas of the hangar because it is still a classified building even to soldiers of your rank."

"Why?" asked Static, who was suspicious of the description of the hangar's purpose.

"Well, you really don't know what's in there", said Blackout who was starting to get annoyed by the constant questions.

After that, Blackout stood from his seat and said, "The jeep will pick you all up in thirty minutes, I'd recommend you all shower because the projects don't like fowl smells." Then he left through the door he had entered through, but he left it opened.

The second after this, Paranoia walked out of his room and asked, "What did I miss?"

The group all fell down out of disbelief when they heard this statement and Paranoia's reaction was, "Was it something I said?"

Exactly thirty minutes later, the jeep for the group arrived, two MPs entered the barracks and escorted the group to the jeep. Once inside, both of the MPs started to blindfold all of the members of the group and claimed it was for 'security reasons'.

However, they had forgotten that Dark's robotic eye could easily see through fabric and to his surprise, the MPs soon started blindfolded each other. Then Dark said to himself, "What in the world", but the jeep soon started to move on it's own on the exact same route the group had come back the night before.

The building known as Hangar 18 was located just a few buildings away from where Dark had been reborn and he thought to himself, "Considering the area, I don't think I was brought back to life just for the good will of it."

Eventually the jeep stopped in front of the hangar and the MPs soon untied all of the blindfolds, and then they both pulled out their pistols and killed themselves by blowing their brains out. Flames stared, gasped and said, "Is whatever the hell that is in there that bad?"

Dark did his routine to grab his sword, discovered he didn't have it, and said, "Probably, but I would recommend that we all stay together because we have no idea of what is lurking in the shadows." "However, I need to first get some variety of protection" Dark said as he pried the pistols from the dead MPs' hands. Then he tried to fire one, but it was empty. After throwing the useless weapons into the jeep he said, "Let's just hope that we finish this quickly."

Hangar 18 was actually a small building out side, but when everyone got inside, they were shocked by the fact that the real bottom of the building was five stories underground. Eventually, after twenty minutes of going down stairs, they discovered the smuggler's ship, which was gigantic. The ship wasn't very impressive looking and it appeared to be a Mobian speedboat, but lengthened to two hundred feet long and with wings attached that were only one hundred feet long and a few jet engines put on in numerous places. Static then commented by saying, "Gee, don't you think it will break on it's own?"

Dark then sighed as he made his way to the ship's opening and said, "Fine, Static you try to find an elevator, Paranoia and Dolphin will look for the crew and Flames and I will take care of the humans in the cargo bay."

There weren't any arguments from Dark's decision, which made everyone move on to their jobs. However, the four inside the ship had some trouble investigating the ship because the ship had four floors and system depicting where anything was. Then Dark said, "Well, the cargo bay is probably in the center, so Flames and myself off." "Paranoia you take the higher areas and Dolphin takes the lower ones."

Dolphin then liquefied and went trough the floor to the bottom floor and Paranoia went up the stairs to the control room of the ship. Thirty minutes later, Dark and Flames found the cargo bay, which was full of one hundred humans who were all fully armed and then the two hid behind a nearby wall and tried to figure out how to deal with the humans. Dark first suggest that Flames start a fire, but this idea was rejected because it was rather risky. Then Flames suggested that Dark use alchemy by saying, "Isn't there an alchemic procedure that makes metal contract?"

Dark then had an evil grin as he drew an alchemic circle and he soon after he had the metal in the room contracting at a steady pace and then when the humans noticed this, they all started to scream. Flames soon grew tired of their yells and screams, so she threw a few fireballs into the shrinking room, which eventually made the screaming end.

After the room fully contracted, Dark started the spell to return it to the room's original shape. After that occurred, the two were surprised to see that the room had no sign that a hundred humans had been in there. Flames then said, "Did we really destroy them?"

"Yes unfortunately we did", said Dark in a sorrowful tone. "We should go help Dolphin and Paranoia on their searches."

Meanwhile, Static had forgotten his original objective and was fascinated by one thing he found in the darkened area called a 'Nintendo DS'. Static had also found other exotic goods in the darkness and started towards the ship to inform the others.

Paranoia's search had been completely fruitless because it was obvious that the crew wouldn't have hidden in the upper floors, so he made his way to the lower floors to help Dolphin. Dolphin's search on the other hand, had found the smugglers, who were hiding under the metal floor on the bottom floor. The smugglers were all different, but they all appeared to be dangerous; the one who appeared to be leader was a blue echidna who looked like a gangster, a black hedgehog with green highlights who appeared to have been in a few fights before, there was also a male bat who looked like he was in his early teens, and finally there was a scorpion who had passed out.

Dolphin didn't dare solidified because she was afraid of the possible things the crew could do to her and she was overjoyed when she heard three sets of feet walk right over the spot she was in. The reason she was so happy was once again, he clothing were left in the above area, so it would tell the others where the crew was. Soon after that a hole appeared right above Dolphin and Paranoia, Dark, and Flames all came down through it and apprehended the crew with only slight resistance from the crew.

Paranoia then took the captured crew with him as he left the ship to take them to the jeep outside of the building. However, to his surprise he had to take them by the stairs because he couldn't find Static or the elevator he was supposed to find.

Dark then noticed Dolphin and said, "Do you want your clothing, or should we leave you this way?"

Before Dolphin could reply, Static came in running with the 'DS' and was screaming, "LOOK AT THIS THING! It's so cool, it plays moving games and you can touch them!"

When Dolphin saw the object she became overjoyed, solidified, but still naked and started fan-girl like screams and said between breaths, "That's a DS, I haven't seen one in years!" "Where did you get it?"

Static soon showed them the cache of exotic goods, which included more video game consoles, an object called a 'television', some objects called 'DVDs' and many other things. The group took their own fill of things they wanted and then when Paranoia returned, they made him carry up their goods to the jeep. Then suddenly Dolphin said, "Gee it sure is cold, aren't you guys cold?"

Static then said, "Did you forget that your clothing doesn't liquefy also?"

Dolphin then looked down, screamed and ran to the ship to locate her uniform.

After the group finally left the building, they all crammed into the automatic jeep, which was quite full considering the group new treasures and the prisoners who had all fallen asleep due to lack of any other possible activity in the jeep.

When the group reached their barracks at around 4:00 PM, they all got out of the vehicle, but left the prisoners in because the jeep would automatically take them to the military prison.

The group was startled when they found Blackout already sitting in the Relaxation room, but he had the female hedgehog Paranoia was dating, and three more MPs with him. Paranoia thought to himself, "Why is Luna, my love here, I thought she wasn't in the army." Paranoia then asked, "Why are you here at this hour?" "Also why is Luna here?"

Then Blackout cleared his throat and started to speak, "Robotnik has proposed a peace offering, but all of the people of this group would all have to make sacrifices." "You see Robotnik has found out about this group and his proposal is that we humanize all of you and Luna and you all live with him as officials in his empire."

Dolphin put down her box of foreign delights and said in an excited tone, "Are you serious?"

Blackout then said, "Yes and this is probably our only chance at peace, so what do you all say?"

To Be Continued.


	6. Robotnik's Ambition Part 2

Chapter Six Robotnik's Ambition: Part Two 

"What?" Screamed Dark in a very angry tone, "If you think that that offer is legitimate, you're retarded. Besides, did he tell you this in person, I think not."

Then Blackout said, "On the contrary, he did and he is coming to personally address you all in an hour."

Dark's blood started to boil at this statement and when he moved towards his behavior to pull out his sword, he remembered that he didn't have his sword and he thought, "Great, I forgot about that little factor."

Blackout saw this and then comment by saying in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, are you looking for your sword? Too bad I have it."

Before Dark could even reply, Blackout pulled out Dark's sword from his officer uniform. Blackout then said, "Well, it's a real beauty, too bad that I may have to kill you and anyone who doesn't comply with the plan with it."

Static was completely confused by the situation, but he could see things were going to escalate and he pulled Flames, Luna, Dolphin and Paranoia outside. The four would have moved on their own, but the situation inside of their barracks created deep fear in all of them because they didn't know who in there to believe.

Meanwhile inside, the battle had resorted to an insult competition with the casual stupid or retarded comment slipping here or there. However, Dark knew that he was at an extreme disadvantage, but he had to think fast to counter the same weapon that served him for the past few years.

Blackout then made a strange hand gesture and the MPs moved in the apprehend Dark. Dark let the MPs get close to him and then he went berserk. First he kicked the closest MP right in the face with his right foot and he even managed incinerated much of his upper body with the run-off from the jet engine in his shoe. This didn't stop the two other MPs who both slowly continued to move in on Dark and he was forced to deal with them with a jet-powered roundhouse kick that cut right through their chest and caused instantaneous death for both of them. As a result of this carnage blood was splattered all over the room and Dark felt new emotions, emotions that told him to kill yet again.

Blackout stared at the homicidal fox, then at the bodies, clapped and then said, "Finally a worthy opponent. I knew I would find a challenge today, and luckily, I came packing ammunition."

Then to Dark's surprise, Blackout pulled out a flawless black gem from his jacket. What he did next even confused Dark, which was he started to say demonic chat and the jewel soon disappeared. After this, Blackout said, "You probably have never seen a jewel like that, but there is one like it inside of you and I just want to equalize the odds."

The group outside was horrified and then all started to wonder if either of the two inside would live or if they would both kill each other. Flames was the most worried about the battle, but she tried to hide it behind a simple frown, but when she saw Blackout and his emerald, she lost it and started crying and bellowing at the top of her lungs. Static moved in to comfort her and tried to relax her by saying, "It's ok Flames, DM will survive, hopefully."

No matter how much Static had tried to conceal Flames's emotions, both Blackout and Dark heard them. Blackout eventually started to laugh and said, "Oh look, your friends actually care if you survive, it's horrible that their emotions are in vain. I was originally just going to kill you, but now I've decided to kill you all for unjustified reasons."

Dark then said in an angry tone, "Leave them out of this, this fight is only between the two of us."

Blackout sighed and said, "You're so much like your uncle that it's scary."

I mean he said the exact same words to me in his time, kind of ironic, isn't it?"

Before Dark could reply, Blackout lunged at Dark with his sword and nearly inflicted damage, but Dark had luckily rolled right with perfect timing. Dark was on the defensive for the first few minutes and there were some points where it look as though Blackout could have won, but then Dark got an idea and he said to himself, "If I can dissolve the blade, I'm safe, but I'll need a distraction to do so."

Blackout then started to say between attempted jabs and stabs that he had the complete advantage and that battle was his. However, when he had Dark on the ground, Dark started to do something unexpected, break dancing. Maybe it was the fact that it was exotic and new, but something about Dark's unique dancing made Blackout drop the sword and only pay attention to the movements. "Perfect" Dark thought to himself as he prepared for a 'jaw dropping finish.'

Dark then let inertia deliver a bone-crushing kick to Blackout's jaw, which made him fall over and temporarily lose conscience. Dark then stood up, picked up his sword and moved in to finally kill Blackout and to fulfill his urge to kill. However, when Dark moved in, Blackout stood up and then his jaw literally fell off as a result of the damage he had received. Dark was shocked by this, but then he thought, "The emerald make it so he can survive injury, but even immortals have weaknesses."

Outside, it was a different scene because between Flames's crying, the atmosphere was silent because they were all shocked by the fact Blackout survived an attack that should have instantly killed him. Dolphin broke the veil of silence when she screamed, "Oh my God!" when Blackout rose again and had his jaw fall off.

The truth was that Dark had no idea what to expect from Blackout now, but his question was soon answered when Blackout pull out a 45. Semi-automatic pistol from his jacket and aimed it right towards Dark's direction. Dark's immediate reaction was to jump up, which was his best decision because otherwise his head would have been blown to pieces. When Dark landed, he lunged behind one of the couches to contemplate a retaliation strike, but he could hear Blackout walk towards the couch and then Dark did the only thing he could think of, Alchemy.

What happened next was almost unexplainable, but somehow through a mixture of alchemy and luck, Dark was able to dissolve the bullets in the gun without even touching the weapon. Blackout tried to fire the gun, but he was dumbfounded when it wouldn't even load a bullet into the barrel. Dark saw his chance and took full advantage of what seemed like his only chance to defeat the jaw-less monstrosity. Dark grabbed Blackout's shoulders, jump on top of them on top of him and rammed his sword through where Blackout's spine was, which killed Blackout in less than a second.

Dark tried to remove the sword from Blackout's lifeless body, but it was rather difficult, so Dark just removed the still exposed handle and said to himself, "the blade was meaningless, but the handle has a sentimental value."

Outside, the whole group was staring at the aftermath and they didn't know if DM was a hero or a monster. Then Flames said, "Well he saved our lives, didn't he? His actions were brutal, but who knows what would have happened to us otherwise."

Inside of the room was a different story, the walls were still covered with blood and there were four bodies on the ground and Dark was having troubling hiding the fact that he had actually like performing the killing of the four whose bodies were still lying on the floor. Then he remembered, Robotnik was due there in a few minutes. Dark ran outside screaming to the rest of the group, "Get indoors everyone; Robotnik's coming!"

The whole group soon ran inside of the barracks, they all ran into the bathroom and barricaded the door. Then they all heard the sounds of a VTOL jet landing outside of the building. They all looked at each other and they all had the same expression showing that Robotnik was here.

After what seemed like three minutes, footsteps could be hear outside of their door and a very harsh and commanding voice said, "Well, I guess they figured out this was a trick, but I need to go start the next phase of my plan anyway."

The footsteps soon left and the group heard the jet take off. Then the group removed their barricade and investigated to see whether or not Robotnik had left a surprise, but amazingly, he left nothing. Paranoia then looked at Blackout's body and said, "Guys, you do know we are wanted furs now."

Dolphin then said, "Well, if we were human, they couldn't recognize us." Look, they left us free civilian clothing, so we might as we change our clothing to attract less attention."

Soon after that, the whole group changed their clothing, but there weren't many choices for each person. Dark had been given a gray jacket similar to his military one, but it was made with softer material and it didn't have any room for military ranks, but that was the only different clothing he was given. Static on the other hand, was only given a black vest and sunglasses, but he liked it anyway. Dolphin was the spoiled one of the group and she received new jeans, a pink tank top, and a hair band and she even noticed that they were specially created to liquefy also. Flames had been given gray jeans, a purple shirt and a barrette, but she wasn't completely happy with her new outfit. Paranoia was given a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, but he only wore the jeans and when Dolphin asked why, Paranoia said aiming in Dark's direction, "I got the idea from someone I know."

After the group had changed their clothing, they tried to come up with a plan in the Relaxation Room, which was basically a gravesite at this point. After a few bad suggestions involving time travel and radioactive squids, Dark proposed the perfect idea by saying, "What if we organize a prison break where we free the smugglers and anyone else who is willing to join our cause." "I know it seems risky, but I know that quite a lot of surviving officers from the other kingdoms are in there and are probably willing to help defeat Robotnik."

Then Static asked, "Why do we need to free the smugglers?"

Dark then stated, "Well, we would need someone to pilot the ship in Hangar 18."

Paranoia then said, "Are you saying that we're going to free some smugglers we arrested today and either escape from the planet of go into hiding until we are ready to deal with him?"

Dark then said, "Yes that's the plan exactly, so any objections?"

The group hesitated from objecting to the plan and then everyone soon said that they were in.

Then Dark said, "Since it is roughly 6:00 PM right now, we'd need to leave for the prison in five hours, so I'd recommend we all get some rest."

Then the group divided and they all went to their rooms, but Paranoia and Luna had to share a room because she wasn't part of the unit. However, before Dark went to his room Flames walk by and said shyly, "Thanks for everything you did today."

Dark then blushed and replied, "You're welcome, but I was just doing my job."

Then Flames walked away and mumbled to herself, "I know and that's what I really like about you."


	7. Escape from the Western Kingdom

Chapter Seven: Escape From the Western Kingdom 

It was precisely 10:30 PM, but tension in the group's barracks was about as high as it would probably be during the upcoming raid and there was a lot of skepticism from Paranoia and he blatantly conveyed it by saying, "I know Dark is a higher officer, but he never actually proved he was officer material, so I think we should follow my plan!"

Dark then raised an eyebrow and said, "Well then, let us hear your plan."

Paranoia flinched because he hadn't expected this type of question and then in desperation he said, "Well, how do you think that old spacecraft will fly in Hangar 18? It looked as if it was beyond repair."

Then Dark sighed and said, "Well, coming back to that subject, Paranoia, I'm assigning you and Luna that job."

Paranoia tried to reply, but he knew he had been defeated, so he gradually made it back to his room. After that Dark said, "Alright everyone, we should all pack up and prepare for this mission because we won't have a chance to come back to our barrack after what we do tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call the Military Police, so I can get them to send three automatic jeeps for the bodies, but then we'll use them for other means."

After this, Dark moved to the phone in the Relaxation Room and pressed a button on the speed dial and when he got an automated answer, he screamed "Code Blackout", and then he got a real officer to talk to.

The operator started by saying, "You've found the body of Col. Blackout and the three MP officers who have been claimed dead, am I right?"

Dark then looked at the blood that still covered the walls of the room and said, "That is correct, can you send three jeeps so we can move the bodies out of the area they were dropped off?"

The operator then said, "Yes, I'll dispatch the jeeps in a few seconds, but do you want a group of officers to come along in those jeeps?"

Dark then said to the operator in a startled tone, "No, can you send them at 12:00 A.M?"

The operator then told Dark to hold on as he dispatched the vehicles, but he was soon back and then asked Dark the one question Dark didn't want to hear, how had they died? Dark then slammed the receiver onto the ground, which broke it and then Dark said in a frightened tone, "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that they have sent the vehicles, but the bad news is they are now suspicious."

Static, who had viewed the whole call then said, "Actually, that is a good thing because most MPs who have night duty are in the Military Prison and if the Military pull some of them out to investigate this situation, it'll make our jobs easier."

Then the group heard the sound of jeep horns outside and then Paranoia went outside to check to see if they had received the right amount. However, to his surprise, twelve MPs came out of the three vehicles. Paranoia ran inside the barrack and said, "Dark, you were right about the suspicious thing; every one of those jeeps has MPs in them."

Then Dolphin and Flames dropped the stuff they were packing and both said, "Great, what are we suppose to do now?"

The truth was that the group was pretty screwed at the moment because out of the three jeeps came twelve MPs, all armed with weapons that could easily destroy the group's little fort. The MPs soon surrounded the whole building and then one of the MPS pulled out a bullhorn and said, "Attention Special Forces, please come out with your hands up before we have to open fire upon you. I can assure you that only those of you involved in the murders will be punished and the innocent will receive no punishment in the likes of that of the guilty."

Meanwhile, inside Dark was trying to figure out what to do against the might of twelve MPs and their weaponry, but then he looked at the bodies still on the floor and got an idea. Dark grabbed the body of one of the MPs and made his way to the door. Then in one swift motion, Dark opened the door, threw out the body and closed the door. The MPs outside believed that the body was one of the members from inside and they all opened fire upon the body. Then the MP with the bullhorn screamed "Stop you idiots! That body has already been damaged, so you're just wasting ammunition."

Meanwhile inside, almost everyone had stopped moving except for Dark who was still trying to figure out how to deal with the scourge of the MPs. Then Dark looked at his right hand and thought of one solution, anti matter.

Dark then moved to the door, started to draw an transmutation circle on the door, opened to door and then before the MPs could fire, Dark unleashed an anti matter blast that was deafening and blinding.

The result of the attack was like an atomic bomb blast zone, but only the MPs, on a molecular scale, had been destroyed. Dark looked inside and saw that the others had survived and were only shaken. Then Dark said, "Well, it's nearly 11:00PM, should we be on our way?"

The Flames walked up to Dark and asked, "How did you know how to get a living officer on the phone? How did you deal with those MPs so cleanly?"

Dark then said, "Well, I learned about the latter in that book Blackout wanted me to read, but the 'Code Blackout' was just a pure guess." "Now back to business. First off, Paranoia and Luna will take a jeep with our possessions to Hangar 18. Static, Dolphin, Flames and myself will take the other two jeeps to the prison, liberate the crew and anyone willing to join us, and then meet in Hangar 18 at 1:00 AM. Are there any objections?"

There was complete silence and then the group divided up and got into their proper vehicle and left in the direct of their objectives. Paranoia's jeep left first and then the others got in the first jeep and the group had to program the coordinates of the prison for their jeep and the empty jeep behind them. During the ride to the prison, there was complete silence in the vehicle because everyone was too tense to make small talk about anything.

After a ride that seemed like an eternity, the jeeps stopped in front of the gigantic Military Prison and Flames said, "Gee, do you think they're compensating for something?"

Static then said, "From what I've heard, there are only six captives here at last count, but it's relatively new. You can't blame them for leaving it nearly empty."

After that, the group got out of the jeep and they approached the entrance, which was just a lock-less door, which was strange considering the prison was maximum security. They all entered with ease, but Dolphin acted as if it was an invisible barrier and sarcastically said, "Oh on, I'm a goner! Go on without me!"

She didn't get even a chuckle from the rest of the group and they all moved on as if it hadn't happened. However, the group was not surprised to find that the door to the prison cellblocks was opened and then Dark said, "Ok, this is just too easy, there has to be some type of resistance somewhere." "Ok, here's my plan, Static you go release all of the locks and the rest of us will go throughout the prison."

Static then laughed and said, "Trust me Dark, these doors can be easily blown open with just a touch. Let me demonstrate on this door that holds a creature named 'MC'."

Static then simply poked the steel door and it instantly crumbled and a large frozen tube was revealed to be in the room. It wasn't just any frozen tube, a creature made of water appeared to be in it, but it had eyes that appeared to be a pair of green gem. Then Static said, "I've heard of creatures similar to this coming from the Southern Kingdom, it might be helpful."

Then without hesitation, Dolphin walk forward and started to drag the tube on the path the group had come in through, but no one argued with her sudden movements, but maybe this was because she was basically doing what they would be doing for the next few hours. Dark then said, "Alright, if we split up, we can easily find the pilots and other furs to help us. Now let's roll out!"

At that moment, they all heard a flush from the end of the hallways and then Flames said, "We aren't alone."

The flush had come from the only MP who was stationed in the prison that night, an orange echidna with the name Inferno Strike, but he wasn't happy with his job as an MP because he was forced to join the military because a demon had been sealed in his body. He was rejected from society because of that and he was forced to join the military. "It's not fair," he thought to himself, "why do all the other MPs get time off and I don't?" Inferno Strike then left the bathroom and he saw a light-blue-furred, male hedgehog, a red-furred, female hedgehog, and a black –furred, male fox at the end of the hallway and he thought to himself the phrase, "I'm screwed."

Dark was the first one to see the orange echidna and then he said, "Guys, you free the prisoners, I'll take of the opposition."

Before anyone could reply, Dark's shoe's engines blasted him forward at his opponent and instantly he was behind the echidna and then simply tapped his on the back of the head and the echidna passed out. Dark then thought, "Well, we might as well bring him along, what harm could he do?"

Dark started to drag the echidna to the second jeep because he couldn't lift him up because arm strength wasn't Dark's specialty. After a few minutes, Dark put the unconscious echidna in the passenger seat in the second jeep and then Dark closed the door and made his way back to the cellblock, but he found Flames, Static, the crew of the ship and another unconscious hedgehog prisoner.

Dark then looked again at the hedgehog and noticed a lot of strange things. First of all, the hedgehog had a stone left hand and on his other other was an iron glove that matched the same iron of both of his boots. Secondly, he was in a Northern Kingdom army uniform, but this was unexpected because the Western Military claimed all of the Northern Army was killed. His fur was also peculiar because it was a not natural color of gray that was almost the same color as the iron boots and glove he wore, but it was duller. Then Dark said, "Put them all in the second jeep. Static did you explain the situation to the crew?"

The blue echidna of the crew actually replied first and said, "Look, I have a name and if you want to do what I heard from your colleague, you better start calling me it." "My name is Razor by the way and you can meet the other people in my group after we've take off. So do we have a deal?"

Then Razor put out his hand and Dark put out his hand, then they shook hands, and then Dark spoke and said, "Ok, Razor you come into the front jeep and the rest of your crew will go in the back jeep."

Razor then got ready to go to the front jeep, but then he stopped and said, "Oops, I forgot to introduce you to my crew. The hedgehog's name is Kai, he's basically my equal in the crew. The bat's names is Ace and he's the guy who does most of the technical work. Finally, the scorpion's name is Shamus and he likes to drink, often." Then Razor took his seat inside the jeep as if nothing had happened.

After two minutes, the two jeeps were both manned and then Dark looked at his watch and it read 12:20 PM. He then had a sigh of relief and finally, the two jeeps started towards Hangar 18. During the trip, the group was disheartened to learn that it would take an extra thirty minutes to prepare the craft for take off. Then Dark said, "Well, at least we have that much time, let's just hope that's the only delay."

After Dark said that, there was silence in the vehicle and the jeeps soon reached Hangar 18, which was currently the only way the group and all of the freed captives could escape. Dark looked at his watch again and it read 12:25PM and then he said, "Considering what Razor said, we have to get down the stairs in five minutes with everything in the second jeep and ourselves.

To Be Continued…


	8. The Birth of the League

Chapter Eight: The Birth of the League 

The number five echoed in Dark's mind, how was he supposed to get all of his group, Razor and his crew and the prisoners down to the ship when it would easily take twenty minutes to go down the stairs? Then Dark got an idea, looked at Razor and said, "Can you get your ship to hover?"

Razor then said, "Hell yeah dude, but how am I suppose to get down there?"

Dark then asked, "Have you ever teleported before, Razor?"

Razor then looked at Dark as if he was crazy and then he said, "No why do you ask?"

Dark then said to Razor, "Well, just hope that this works." "If it doesn't, you end up anywhere as basically any thing."

Razor gulped when he heard the description and then said, "Maybe later, I'll just jump down and make it hover to this area." "See you all in a few minutes!"

Razor ran inside of the hangar and almost a few seconds later a loud thump was heard. After a few seconds of doubt about Razor's survival, the engines of the ship could be heard and it was slowly ascending in the underground hangar. Kai then said, "Hey, nice bluff, most people usually can't convince him to actually do his job like that. You weren't serious, were you?"

Dark then sighed and said, "Actually, I could have teleported him, but his solution works just as well. Speaking of which, don't we need to destroy that building's room for the ship to take off?"

Ace, who had just gotten out of the second jeep, laughed and said, "That old ship has so many weapons on it that a simple steel building can't keep it trapped, the material would have to be three times as thick to cause any problems. If the ship can't do that, then I'll eat my shoes."

Then after a few minutes, the ship still hadn't broken through the steel building and Dark thought to himself that there was only one possible choice of action, alchemy, which he would use to dissolve the ionic bonds in the steel and thus disintegrate the building into just a pile of mineral. Then as Dark drew the appropriate transmutation circle, he said to Ace, "Do you like ketchup or mustard with your shoes?"

Ace started to laughed and replied, "Do you think a circle will destroy that building?"

Dark then made the final details, snickered and said, "No, but a anti matter blast will."

Then Dark laid his right hand on a part of the circle and it all of the chalk use to make a circles started to glow and then almost instantly, a large flash of light occurred and then after the dust cleared, Razor's ship landed in an abandoned area right next to the remains of Hangar 18. Ace's jaw was still dropped and then he eventually asked Dark with a quivering tone, "How did you do that? You could be a great specimen to Science if you allowed them to experiment on you."

Dark then said, "It's just simple alchemy, but I don't think Science would need to examine a scientist who could just tell the Science Community the answer with one word. Moving on, we need to move all of this stuff on to the ship or else we won't take off at 1:00 AM."

As the group continued to put things on the ship, Dark found a mysterious book simply lying on the floor entitled Matter: How to Bend It and Alter It. Dark then decided to pick it up, put it in his right pocket and then said to himself, "This actually may be quite useful."

After everything was on board of the ship, Dark looked at his watch, it read 12:49 AM and Dark let out a sigh of relief. Dark hadn't noticed before, but Flames had been right behind him for the past few minutes and when Dark turned to tell everyone to prepare for take off, he accidentally dumped into Flames, which caused them both to fall backwards. Dark noticed that he cut his elbow during the fall and he flinched in slight pain, but he felt like he had to make sure Flames was not injured. Flames was alright, but she was only startled and when she saw that Dark's elbow was bleeding, she got up and started to apologize by saying, "I'm sorry Dark, it's just I was going to ask you something, but I hesitated and I couldn't move. Oh no, your elbow is bleeding, maybe I should kiss it until it feels better."

Then before Dark could reply, Flames was franticly kissing his elbow, but Dark was starting to feel strange in the way he had when he saw the human girl so many years prior, but he felt fulfilled at this point. It went on for what seemed like minutes, but then the two looked at each other, eye-to-eye. Dark saw Flames in a completely different light, and he would never see her as the same ever again. However, Dark didn't know the revelation was mutual.

In Dark's mind, Flames had just changed into the most beautiful hedgehog he had ever laid eyes upon. Flames's harsh voice suddenly seemed angelic to Dark's ears. Flames's almost simplistic red fur became as glorious as a thousand sunsets to Dark's eyes. Flames's body instantly became extremely attractive to Dark and he started to wonder if the feeling was mutual. Most importantly, Flames's eyes became comforting and protective, just like Flames. Dark then said to himself, "I think I'm in love."

In Flames's mind, a similar transformation had occurred and Dark had suddenly become very beautiful in her mind. Dark's almost charcoal fur had become as mystical and beautiful as the vast galaxies in Flames's eye. Flames started to wonder why she was having these new emotions, but then she stared to remember all the time the two had spent together. Flames then looked deeply into Dark's eyes and she saw an object of such beauty that she started to lean towards Dark to fulfill her strong emotions.

Razor, over the P.A system, then said, "Will every one please come to the flight deck during the flight. Also just to clear some things up, were going to a hidden smugglers area under Angel Island and will plan further action from that point on. That is all, but the flight will be taking off momentarily."

Flames eventually said, "Well, see you in a while." Then she walked away and Dark looked at his watch and it read 12:55 PM.

Dark made his way to the flight deck, which was gigantic and it appeared large enough to comfortably house sixty furs. However after he arrived, Dark walked up to the crew of the ship and Razor and asked, "Whose idea was it to go to Angel Island? I mean that is actually a very intelligent plan considering that place has been claimed abandoned for the past few years."

Then Razor said, "Well it wasn't necessarily a plane, more like the automatic route, but thanks for the glorification. Now will everyone please have a seat and prepare to take off."

Dark then took his seat and Flames soon came and took the seat next to him and then she asked, "What time is it Dark? I've never been in a space craft before and I'm somewhat nervous, would you hold my hand during take off?"

Dark then checked his watch, smiled, grabbed Flames's hand and held it tenderly and then said, "Well my watch say it's 12:59 PM and to answer your second question, of course I will."

Flames then blushed and the two gradually started to lean towards one another, but right when they were just two inches for having lips touch, the engines of the ship roared to life and the ship started to move with great force and everyone except the crew was thrown to the back of the cabin. Eventually the ship reached it cruising speed and all of the passengers made their ways to their seats and then Dark asked Razor, "How fast were we going during take off? "Also, how fast are we going now?

Razor then said in a proud tone, "We were going 1400 MPH during take off and currently we're cruising at 1000 MPH. However, this is nothing compared to the one we were about to buy that could go 5000 MPH in cruise! Before you ask, we'll be landing in about three minutes, so I'd recommend you get back to your seat."

Dark took this advice, made it back to his seat, but when Static, who had been in the bathroom when Razor said about landing, said, "Gee, don't you think you're expecting landing a little bit early?"

Before Dark could explain, the ship went into a steep dive and Razor turned on the fasten seatbelts sign, which was almost pointless because the ship was attempting to land at such an angle that there was weightlessness in the flight deck. After a minute of anti-gravity, the engines shut down and Razor proudly stood from his seat and said, "We're here, Dark check your watch."

Dark looked at his watch and it read 1:07 AM and Dark said to Razor, "It reads 1:07 AM."

Razor then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Yes! A new record! Well, let the guys and me go ahead and make sure things are clear, ok?"

Razor and his crew left right after this and the rest of the group gathered and contemplated their options at the moment. Dolphin completely broke the atmosphere by looking out of the cockpit window and saying, "Holy crap, look at all the stuff they have here! Sure we're just in an underground cavern under Angel Island, but look at all of the products from Earth they've smuggled!"

Static then asked, "What's Earth?"

Dolphin then said, "It's the planet I came from originally." "It's similar to Mobius, but humans are the dominant species. However, most humans there are actually nice creatures unlike the humans in the Eastern Kingdom."

Then Razor and his group came in the flight deck and Razor said, "Well, I checked and it's all clear out there, but be glad we just got in a huge shipment from Earth yesterday because we'll probably be here for a long time." "Oh and by the way, you can have anything you want from our stock, we have too much stuff and we don't want it to go to waste."

Dolphin's eyes then brightened up and she jumped for joy and said, "Finally, products from Earth again!"

Then Dolphin ran out of the ship and continued to jump for joy. However, Razor soon asked Dark a question he wasn't expecting, which was "Since we're all going to be in this little group for a while, do you want to be leader? I mean if it weren't for your ideas/alchemy; we would have gotten no where fast."

Dark didn't know how to reply, but he felt he had to leave a minute for possible objections, which none happened and then Dark cleared his throat and said, "Alright, I'll be leader, but I want Flames as co-leader. I no one objects, I think we should call this group the League of Random Insanity for numerous reasons."

Paranoia then asked, "Why should we be named the League of whatever you said?"

Dark replied by saying, "The reason I propose that name is because our group only came together as a result of random and insane events, but if you have a better name; I'd like to hear it."

Paranoia didn't have any way to reply, but then he said to Luna, "Come on honey, we should go see if these guys have any guns in their collection."

Dark then remembered about the fact he didn't his sword, so he walked up to Razor and asked, "Hey, do you guys have any swords or other such weapons?"

Kai was the one who replied and he said, "Well, that's Ace's department, I think he can show you where we keep those kind of weapons." "Ace, come over here and escort Dark to your weapons cache."

Ace started to walk out of the ship and Dark followed him through the mountains of products from Earth that ranged from books to electronics, to strange products called 'Transformers' and even to a temporarily weapons depot where Dark was being led to. After the two entered a room that had numerous types of swords on the walls and on the nearby tables and then Ace said to Dark, "Go ahead pick one or two, I really don't care, just find something you like."

Dark looked over nearly every weapon twice, but he suddenly stopped when he came upon something that appeared to a flashlight, but it had to be held with both sides pointing away. Dark picked up the weapon and when he pressed the button, dual energy blades appeared out of both ends and Dark had high hopes with this weapon so far, but he still had to test it. He did a few practice swipes and jabs in the air, but he put down the weapon and pulled out the handle he had removed from his older weapon. He somehow attached it to the unorthodox weapon and then said, "Perfect", he turned off the dual energy blades and put the weapon in his left pants pocket. Before Ace could say anything, Dark said as he was walking out of the room, "Thanks, but I need to got check up on the others from the prison."

To Be Continued…


	9. Paranoia's Second Childhood

Chapter Nine: Paranoia's Second Childhood

Dark gradually made his way to the ship's cargo bay, which was were the unconscious prisoners had been put during the flight. To Dark's surprise none of them had awaken and Dark said to himself in relieved manner, "Well, at least I don't make any more introductions tonight." "Maybe if I put a pea under each of them, they'll wake up."

Dark turned to leave and then he heard moaning from the stone-handed hedgehog from the Northern Military. The hedgehog was saying in his sleep, "Ruby, no, you can't be gone." The hedgehog soon bolted up after the words came out of his mouth. The hedgehog eyed his surroundings, noticed a black and then said to him, "Was it all just a bad dream, is my darling Ruby still alive? Before you answer, can you tell me if you're with the Western Military?"

Dark looked at the hedgehog and tried to contemplate an answer to the first question, but this came to no avail. Dark then sighed and said in confused tone, "Unfortunately, I have never heard of anyone with the name Ruby, but what is your name first of all? Also to answer your second question, I was with the Western Military, but a few friends and I escaped from it right after an incident."

The hedgehog was silent for what seemed like an eternity, but then he finally said, "Please accept my apologizes, but my name is Adam Blazer, General of the Northern Army. The Ruby I speak of was a close friend of mine who was mortally injured by my demonic form before the Western Military detained me for the crime of assaulting a civilian convoy. However, I know for the record it was one of Robotnik's convoy that my squad fired up. Actually, you might want an explanation about the hand; it occurred when I was younger, but I don't like to talk about it. I just noticed, I never got your name, can you tell me it?"

Dark then sighed and tried to decide whether to tell Adam his new name or his birth name, but then Dark decided to bite the bullet and say both. Dark started by saying, "My name is Dark Matter," he paused, "but my real name is Mark Satter." Dark paused for a moment and then said, "Before you ask, you're current location is under Angel Island with a hiding resistance group call the League of Random Insanity."

Adam then said, "Is this league a group fighting against Robotnik? The reason I ask is because I will join that group without question if that is the group's purpose. However, I would like to meet the leader of the group before I decide."

Dark knew he could gloat to Adam and make himself seem divine, but Dark decided to go the route of modest and said, "Well, I'm the leader of the group and yes we're fighting towards defeat Robotnik. I would suggest that you go meet the others outside because we're all going to be together in this area for quite a long time."

Adam stood up, said, "I understand," and then he left to find the others.

Dark looked at his watch, it read 2:07 AM and finally he sighed and said to himself, "I better convince the others that they should all get some sleep." Then Dark made his way to where the others were and said, "I hope you have all met Adam because I heavily advise you all to get some sleep. Before any opposition occurs; I am saying this because you all had a rough day and you all deserve to get a rest." Dark was expecting a huge reply of other opinions, but he was surprised when the group divided up to go to their sleeping accommodations.

Luna suddenly stopped and said, "I nearly forgot, Paranoia's birthday is tomorrow! He's finally going to turn twenty-one! Oh wait, it's today! Quick everyone needs to find presents!"

Paranoia then tapped Luna on the shoulder and said, "Luna, dear, I'm still here. However, I don't want all the exaggerated ceremonies, I just want to sleep." With that, Paranoia grabbed Luna by the hand and the two made it towards their bedroom on the ship.

Dark hadn't noticed, but Flames was still there, but she was almost motionless. As Dark was turning to leave, he heard Flames say, "Do you want to finish it? I mean we don't have to be that way if you don't want to. I feel so much better when ever I'm near you; it's indescribable. So do you want to, I'll understand if you don't want to become more than friends."

Dark suddenly started moving towards Flames as if an outside force was pushing him, but then his common sense all but disappeared and his emotions took over. Dark soon had Flames in a romantic hug and said, "Flames, the question is, do you want to finish it?"

Flames was very surprised by Dark's sudden gesture and she looked into Dark's to see if she saw the same beautiful thing she had seen before. However, she saw something even more comforting, an expression saying that Dark's feelings were mutual with hers'. At first she didn't know what to do, but then she just went with her primal instinct.

The two had lips touch and they both were overcome with heavenly feeling and they both felt as if it had always been meant to be. They continued like that for at least three minutes. Finally, Dark felt moisture on his lips and then he returned the favor. The two continued this for what seemed like ten minutes and Dark gently laid Flames down on the floor.

After a few moments of silence, Flames started to speak and said, "DM, do you think we were meant to be?"

Dark then honestly said, "Of course Flames, of course we were."

Flames instantly stood up and replied, "Good, but do you want to get married and have kids someday?"

Dark gently grabbed Flames hand and said in a comforting tone, "Of course, but after the war to ensure your safety and the safety of our off-spring."

Flames said in reply, "I just have one little question for you, is it ok if we get married in a Catholic Church, when we wed? Do you have any problems with me being a Catholic?"

Dark then said, "Of course I don't honey and it's perfectly fine with me that we wed in a Catholic Church. Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

Flames blushed and said, "Don't you mean 'our' room because I only want to go there."

Dark blushed and he and his wife to be gradually made their way to their room on the ship. Eventually the two entered the room, which seemed very similar to a room Dark could vaguely remember from his youth. The walls and ceiling were both a dull green color and the room was very calm. Then it hit Dark like a stone; this room was eerily similar to his bedroom in his parents' home. Before he could mention this fact, Flames was on the bed and inviting him in.

Dark then said, "Flames, you're only sixteen and you're Christian!"

Flames then said, "Oops, I'm sorry if it seemed like 'it', but can we simply sleep together?"

Dark then sighed and said, "Flames, I don't need sleep, but we can cuddle."

Flames then giggled and then the rest of the night became a blur to them both, but they both knew when they woke up around 10:30 AM that 'it' hadn't happened yet, which was a relief to them both because they wanted to save 'it' for marriage. So the two both decided to go check up on the birthday fox, Paranoia. When the Flames and Dark got to Paranoia's room, they discovered that Paranoia was missing and the only creature inside of the room besides them was Luna, who was still sleeping. Suddenly the sound of crying was heard from under the sheets and Flames decided to lift them to see what the matter was. What she discovered was extremely starling, Paranoia had change physically into a one-year-old fox cub in less than nine hours. Flames immediately picked up Paranoia and tried to rock him back to sleep, but then Paranoia said, "Flames, I want something to drink, preferably milk, but no rocking!"

Flames sighed and put Paranoia down her shirt, so he could drink, but instead he bit and said, "It's too sour for my liking. You need chocolate flavoring to made it acceptable."

Flames screamed in pain and then in her angriest tone, "You little son of a, if it weren't for your physical form, I'd kick your ass right now! Get the Hell out of my shirt you little pinching shrimp, now!" Flames as she quickly could, removed the little freak from her shirt and she put him on the nearby bed.

All the noise made Luna wake up from he slumber and she said, "Crud, did Paranoia become a toddler physically?"

Dark and Flames nodded and then Flames said, "Well, at least he's teething, but what caused this to happen?"

Luna then cleared he throat and started to speak in a sorrowful tone, "You see, Ditty and me are both furries who will live forever. He's an 'ever-last' which means when he reaches twenty one physically, he changes back to a three year old in the process of three days, but every few times, he changes into a one year old by simply going to sleep on his birthday. I on the other hand, am a 'ever-young', which means I reach a certain age and I stay it physically forever. The only difference between our conditions is that only males can be 'ever-lasts' and only females can be 'ever-youngs'."

Flames then sighed and said, "Let me guess, both you and Paranoia must be five hundred years old, am I right?"

Luna then said, "Oh heavens on, we're only one hundred and five years old each." "Could you two please leave, little Ditty-Witty needs his milk."

Flames and Dark left the room and made their way to the area of Earth good. Both of them were disgusted, horrified and still confused about what they had just seen. Eventually Flames asked, "So how long do you think we'll be in this hiding place?"

Dark sighed and said, "I don't know, Flames. It might be a week, a few months or even a few years." "I simply don't know at this point."

Flames then said in sorrowful tone, "Do you think we'll ever defeat Robotnik?"

Dark put his hand on Flames's left shoulder and replied, "I don't know, only time will tell."

To Be Continued…


	10. The Eight Years of Hiding

Chapter Ten: The Eight Years of Hiding

The complete truth of the matter of how long the hiding would be was that no one in the cavern had any idea, but they would soon learn that it would be an extremely long, long wait. Eight years to be precise, but it had seemed much longer.

The exact way the league first learned about Robotnik's complete take over was completely by chance when Razor had discovered a remote/viewer of a fixed Western Military security camera in Hangar18 during his morning routine. Razor realized that a security guard must have left the object by mistake when the ship had been inspected eight years prior. Razor instantly thought that he should turn it on and to his surprise, the area around Hangar 18's premise had changed dramatically; the sky had become blood red, the ground appeared metallic, and a sign read 'Worship Robotnik the Great, or suffer'. Razor cringed when he saw the final word and he soon started running to try and find DM.

At first Razor tried Flames and DM's room on the ship, but then he remembered that the two had built their own small home deeper in the cave. Razor sighed and made his way to the farthest part of the cavern and stopped in front of a small home complete with doors, windows, and even a roof. The house was surprisingly advanced considering the materials at hand, but it was blatantly obvious it was made from scrap parts of the ship because it was unpainted outside and all of the sheet metal was still exposed. Razor eventually knocked on the door and said, "DM, Flames, we have a situation, a major situation. Before you reply, 'end' has happened."

Before Razor could reply, the door blew up and both Flames and DM were out in an instant and they both said, "Are you positive? Did you bring proof of this allegation?"

Before Razor could reply, Dark noticed a Western Military security camera viewer in Razor's hand and then Dark said, "Razor, do you want to come in and we can discuss this?"

Razor didn't reply and instantly walked inside of the home. To his astonishment, the furnishings/wall paper completely distorted the fact that the material used to make the house was once a cargo bay. Razor immediately sat down and sighed because he knew that the dream was nearly over. Razor then thought to himself, did they really need to fight Robotnik anymore because the league had their own perfect society. Then Dark walked up to Razor and asked, "Do you want coffee?"

Razor then said, "No thanks, but a cigarette would be nice and I'm asking you because you always have a few on hand."

The black-furred kitsune snickered and handed Razor a package of cigarettes from his jacket and then he lit one for himself.

Then Flames came in and said, "Well should we tell the others because I need to change before we do anything of that manner." Before she could get a response, she went into her closet and changed her outfit. She came out in a stunning yellow sundress that exaggerated the result of her puberty. The dress made her appear to be eighteen again, but she was in fact twenty-two. She eventually said, "Shall we be going, or will we just stay here?"

The three soon left the room and Razor then asked DM, "What do you think our chance of defeating Robotnik is?"

Dark then sighed and said, "I don't Razor, but it all depends on planning, timing and fire power." "Any update on 'MC' by chance?"

Razor said, "Unfortunately, he is still frozen solid, but we sure he won't retaliate like Inferno Strike did." "Does the scar still hurt?"

Dark showed Razor the series of cuts in his arm and said, "Of course they do, I've had them for almost eight years. Speaking of which, where is that jerk, he wanted to spar with me around lunch time."

Razor replied by saying, "Well, he is in his room, but do you want me to bring him?"

Dark sighed and said, "Yes, please do and bring him to the kitchen because we need to inform everyone about the turn of events. I have a feeling everyone will need to hear about this, so we can plan ahead."

Razor then left the two and Flames then turned and said to Dark, "Do you want me to wake up Dolphin? I know the best way to, even if she is her liquid state."

Dark then said, "Sure honey, but do get to the kitchen before noon."

Flames replied, "ok" and she was off on her way to find Dolphin and wake her from her infamous sleeping patterns. Flames soon found where Dolphin usually sleeping, which was in a tub, but luckily, it was full of water. "Perfect" thought Flames as she eyed to tub and then she jumped in the water and started yelling, "Rise and shine, Dolphin, it's almost lunch time!"

With Flames's unique style of waking Dolphin, all the water collected and Dolphin was solid again in less than five seconds, but once again, she was naked except for a 'special' two-piece swimsuit she had on. Dolphin soon said in a sleep-deprived tone, "What times is it, but you interrupted a great dream." Dolphin then noticed her state clothing-wise and she left to get her clothing on. After five minutes, she returned in the exact same civilian clothing she had received from the military eights years prior. Dolphin said, "There are a few advantages to not growing at all in eight years." "So, why did you wake me, I only had thirty hours of sleep at that point."

Flames sighed and said to Dolphin, "We finally have proof that Robotnik has taken over all of the Mobian kingdoms. We need to get to the kitchen by noon."

Dolphin then asked, "What time is it by the way?"

Flames then looked at her watch, which used to be Dark's, but he had given it to her for her birthday the year prior and it said 11:35 AM. Flames soon replied, "11:35 AM Shall we be leaving now?"

Dolphin then replied, "Ok, let's go." With that, the two hedgehogs made their way to the kitchen, which was soon going to become the first official meeting room regarding the Robotnik menace.

Meanwhile, Dark had managed to gather almost everyone in to the kitchen and there was much uneasiness from almost everyone in the room. Ace was huddled in a corner, but this was only because he had accidentally had a few sips of Shamus's beer, which can make almost everyone feel terrible. Shamus was a drunk, as usual, but this time he hadn't lost conscious, which is some thing of an improvement. Adam Blazer and Static on the other hand, were already trying to plan an invasion of Robotnik's fortress with assorted Transformers figures and building blocks, but they knew that Robotnik's base was most definitely more sophisticated. Finally, after a long absence, Razor and Inferno Strike entered the kitchen.

Razor started by saying, "Hey DM, I brought Inferno Strike, do you want me to put a muzzle on him? I think he might be a little agitated with us."

Inferno Strike then punched Razor in the face and then he said, "Let me have my own voice with this subject you bastard! The only reason I scarred DM was because my demonic form went crazy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to spar with DM."

Razor then stood up, and punched Inferno Strike in the gut and said in an angry tone, "Who's the bastard now? Shut up and sit down so the furries who want to hear about Robotnik, can hear about him and his takeover!"

Inferno Strike then stood up and made his way to an available seat and sighed. The truth was that Inferno Strike really hadn't meant to do what he had done, but it was only a reflex from his demonic form. Inferno Strike sighed again and thought about how he could possibly improved his reputation, but nothing came up in his already-occupied mind.

Suddenly, Dark walked up to Inferno Strike and said, "Hey, we can spar later, but not now." Dark left for the front of the room before Inferno Strike could reply, but Dark could tell he had accepted the situation. Dark sighed and said to himself, "Do we really have a chance against this dictator?"

At noon precisely, Dolphin, Flames, Luna and Paranoia entered the room and Flames asked, "Are we late? I'm sorry, we didn't get here sooner, but Luna needed help putting little Paranoia in his sailor suit."

Dark then replied, "Well, you aren't, but I recommend that you all take your seats." After everyone was seated, Dark cleared his throat and started to speak again, "Well, it's finally happened, we have proof that Robotnik has taken over almost all of Mobius and we're the only ones left standing in his way." "We'll have to leave this little paradise that has served us for the past eight years." "However, we must look back on what we have done here, but we must look forward to what we will do in the coming weeks and months."

Dark paused, cleared his throat and started to speak again, "I won't lie to you, but there is a very large chance that most of us will die during our battle against Robotnik, but we must still continue to fight at full capacity, despite casualties." "However, from what I've seen most of you do, I can tell that that bastard's days are numbered." "Finally, in closing I have to say that we'll all leave when the ship is deemed flyable again, are there any questions?"

Then Paranoia raised his hand and asked, "Since I look like I'm only eight, do I still get to use firearms? Wait, why the hell am I in a sailor suit?"

Luna replied first and said, "Well, it makes you look cute! I wouldn't want my little Ditty-witty to not be cute!"

Dark could easily see that Paranoia was going to go ballistic, so he said, "Of course Paranoia, you get to use fire arms."

Paranoia let out a sigh of relief and then said to Luna, "You do know that if you weren't my girl friend/adopted mother, I'd kill you right now, right?"

Luna then picked Paranoia said, "I know, but do you want your nap now?"

Paranoia replied, "Yes!" and feel asleep right in Luna's arms.

After that almost everyone left, except for Dark and Inferno Strike, but they both knew what was coming and the air became tense. Dark pulled out his sword from his left pocket, armed it, and Inferno Strike went into his demonic form, which was a white-furred nine-tailed kitsune demon. They stood waiting for each other to attack for a minute or two, but finally Inferno Strike made the first move, a lunge at Dark. Dark narrowly avoid his opponent's attack and then saw his chance and kicked Inferno Strike straight in the head, which threw him into the wall. When Inferno Strike regained consciousness, he was staring a Dark's sword and heard the phrase, "Do you give up?"

Inferno Strike could have continued his onslaught, but he knew Dark could kill him if he truly wished. Inferno Strike made the only choice he felt he had, surrendering, which he accomplished by returning to his regular form. Dark noticed this and said, "It's ok, you did better most, but you fail at attack strategy." Before Inferno Strike could reply, Dark turned off his weapon and left the room. Inferno Strike could hear Dark say to Flames, "Come on Flames, we should go pack. Remind me to pack all of my Transformers products on the ship because I grew rather attached to them during the past few years." The sound of footsteps was soon heard after this.

Inferno Strike stood up and he decided that he should take this time to try and find some type of weapon in Ace's cache because of the display he had just encountered. Inferno Strike eventually made it to the area and was surprised to find that Ace wasn't there and he was still recovering from his sip of very-strong alcohol. Inferno Strike was instantly interested in a 9MM pistol, so he decided to take it and some ammunition and put it in hi jumpsuit along with his standardized combat knife he had received during his days in the Military Police.

He was about to leave, but another object grabbed his attention, a specially designed ninja star holster that appeared to be armed with fifty ninja stars in it. Inferno Strike ejected one star to see if it would be any help for him. The ninja star was very peculiar because it was made of the same energy material that he had seen on Dark's sword. Inferno decided to throw one at a nearby target, but he slipped while he was aiming. Then to his surprise, the ninja star still hit the bull's eye and Inferno Strike knew he needed this weapon. Then Inferno Strike removed the ninja star from the target and put it back in the holster as he put the holster itself in his right-hand pocket.

Meanwhile in the ship, Razor was checking all of the systems to see if the ship could still work. To his surprise, it still did, so he said over the P.A system, "Everyone, prepare for departure because we are functional!"

To Be Continued…


	11. The First Strike Against Robotnik

Chapter Eleven: The First Strike Against Robotnik

Soon after Razor said that the ship was ready to leave, nearly everyone was on board and ready to go. Razor even commented about this and said, "Man, how did you all get here so fast?" "It was like I just said my announcement."

Dark then said, "Well, what do you expect? I have jet engines in my shoes and everyone was in this ship already. So, are we going to go, or not?"

Razor replied, "Hang on" and then the engines roared to life after eight years and the group soon left their former home behind. In a similar fashion to what had happened eight years prior, nearly every one was thrown to the back of the flight deck. Razor then gulped and said, "Remind me to fix that little problem." Razor then put his attention to the sky and he screamed, "Dear God, the sky really is blood red!"

Dark soon stood up from the back of the deck and made his way to the front to see if the sky was truly the same color as the substance that had come out of the guard he had executed eight years prior. Dark soon arrived to a spot adjacent from the startled Razor and Dark was surprised when he saw the sky not because of the color, but of the emotions it brought up inside of him. Dark suddenly felt an urge to kill again, but not simply any one, he wanted to kill Robotnik personally. Dark then said, "Razor, do you think Rbotonik will have air support in the area we're going to land in?" "Wait, where are we going to land?"

Razor gulped and said, "Well, I don't know the answers for either of those questions yet, but if we're going to land in Robotnik's stronghold, there will be aerial defense." Razor then looked at one instrument and said, "That's probably our only choice because it's the only place I can confirm a landing area."

Meanwhile, in Robotnik's personal stronghold, he was finishing up his shower, when a knock on the door was heard. Robotnik scrambled to find a towel and opened the door to see a midget in a suit with the number one embroidered in his military uniform at the door. However, Robotnik realized this wasn't his usual aid, but a replacement one because of the recent accident that had destroyed Robotnik's legs and killed his past aid. The midget's hair was pure white and his skin was as dark as coal, but the midget had brought a PDA with him. Finally after an awkward silence, the aid spoke and said, "Sir, radar has picked up a very large ship on radar. Do you want us to scramble the interceptors?"

Robotnik snarled with rage and said, "Of course, why wouldn't we? Scramble the aircraft and don't disturb me until I'm dressed!" Before the midget could reply, Robotnik pick him off of the floor and looked at him with his orange and menacing eyes and said, "Am I clear enough, aid?" Robotnik instantly dropped the aid and gestured for his to leave.

The aid picked up his PDA and ran off as fast as he could and Robotnik said to himself as he was curling his orange moustache, "They get dumber every version. Thank God I'm the leader of this purified empire." Robotnik soon was fully clothed in his white robes he had adapted to wearing after he had secured his political interests, mainly all of the major Mobian civilizations. He then looked down at his blatantly robotic legs, sighed and said, "Why do the few surviving sinners continue to resist? God only want to save their darkened souls through their destruction. Well, I need to go fulfill my daily prayers." Robotnik then left the room but before he left, he put on his red cape with a crucifix embroidered on the back of it.

Meanwhile, the aid rushed into a nearby shed only thirty or forty feet away from the outside of Robotnik's stronghold. A man with a helmet on and a brown jumpsuit on help the size-impaired aid up and asked, "Did Robotnik give you the duty of informing us of his decision regarding the foreign object in the sky?"

The aid got to his feet and said in a somewhat angry tone, "Yes, go kill those bastards already!" "It's not like the Great Robotnik pays you and your group to do anything else!"

The man in brown sighed and screamed, "Guys, it's time to kill some sinners!"

After that, four other men in brown came out of the shadows of the shed and they all ran out of the door of the shed. The aid watched as the five men ran towards a nearby airfield, which had five flying wings waiting to take off. The aircraft amazed the aid because all of them had wingspans of at least one hundred feet and all of the aircraft had fuselages that were at least sixty feet long. In almost an instant, the first aircraft was taking off and within a minute al of the aircraft were in the air. The aid then decided he should make his way to the main Church in the city because it was almost the required prayer hour.

Meanwhile on the foreign aircraft, Razor was starting to wonder why five dots appeared on the radar, but finally he said, "DM, I think I have the answer to your question about opposition. Ace, activate the weapons systems!"

Unfortunately, Ace was still out cold as a result of his intoxication and Dolphin replied, "He can't, he's out cold. Does anyone else know how to activate the system?"

Razor then said, "Unfortunately, no one else knows how to use the system. We may have to resort to drastic measures." Razor saw a flying wing coming head-on wit the ship and Razor screamed, "Drastic action!" With that, the aircraft was soon in a dramatic nosedive so sudden that it pushed everyone, including Razor to the back of the ship.

The flying wing that had been flying head on with the foreign aircraft suddenly climbed and started to spin uncontrollably because the sudden climb caused the aircraft to stall. The flying wing then fell into freefall and the other four flying wings moved in to try and estimate if it was escapable, but mathematically, escape was impossible. Then one of the pilots decided to open fire on the doomed wing out of mercy and the wing was nothing, but freefalling and burning pieces in a matter of seconds. Then the four remaining started to dive to chase the foreign aircraft, which was diving at an extremely high speed and rate.

Meanwhile in the foreign aircraft, Razor had managed to man the controls again and pulled the plummeting aircraft into level flight. When Razor noticed the altimeter read 500 feet and Razor said in relief, "Another second and we would have all died instantly."

Then Razor when looked out the front window, a massive building appeared to be in the plane's trajectory. Razor gulped and said, "Well, it's been fun knowing you all, but we're all about to die."

Meanwhile, in the colossal Robotnik was doing his daily hour of pray and silence, but midway throw his first prayer, the sound of many jet engines was increasing and becoming louder and louder. Until at the noise's peak, a wing rammed through the building only three inches above Robotnik's head. Robotnik fell down on his butt out of disbelief, pulled out a cell phone and screamed, "Why did this happen?" "I want the wreckage nothing short of destroyed on a molecular scale!" Then Robotnik made his way to the exit and he said to himself, "Jesus, why did you pick today for this to happen?"

The tension in the ship was so thick that you could cut it with a knife because not only had the ship become unstable due to the fact it only had one wing, but the ship couldn't be controlled. Dark and Flames huddled together, Dolphin liquefied out of sheer horror and Shamus cuddled a bottle of booze. After what seemed like an eternity, the once mighty ship crash-landed on the main road in the dead middle of the metallic city.

The flying wings on the other hand, were having troubles of their own and none of the aircraft were able to pull up before crashing. Within a matter of minutes, all of the aircraft were burning in a heap that produced smoke so dark that it could be seen many miles away. Miraculously, one of the pilots managed to escape, but both of his legs and his left arm were gone. The pilot repeatedly flinched due to the pain, but he was able to manage to call for medical support with his cell phone, but then he collapsed and stopped breathing. Despite how grim his fate was, at least he didn't die in an inferno as his comrades had.

Meanwhile, in the ship, Dark opened his eyes and to his surprise he hadn't sustained any major wounds, but Flames was still next him, but she was simply unconscious. Dark gently moved Flames, stood up and tried to find an exit. However, right before he opened the door out of the flight deck, he noticed that the stairs were flipped over, but then he realized the ship had flipped belly up before landing. "Great," said Dark, "Well, thankfully I can easily dissolve the metals of the control area and we can leave that way.

Dark walked towards to the front of the ship, but then he heard a voice from outside say, "Come out with your hands up, or we'll be forced to shoot!"

Dark then had a devilish grim and said to himself, "Well, at least I get to fulfill that desire to kill." With that, Dark dissolved the wall keeping him from his prey, took out his sword, armed it and screamed aloud, "Alright, who wants to shoot first? I can assure you that my abilities are quite powerful."

The opposition was shocked and a few were heard saying, "Is that thing a kitsune? I thought we eradicated those things years ago, didn't we? Well, do we know if it's alone?" "Does it have back up?" Then one soldier with an antitank rifle said, "Screw this, I'm shooting!"

The bullet was only three feet from hitting Dark, but one solid slice with his sword stopped it dead and the guards were shocked at the display, but they only wanted to kill the fox more so they all moved in. Dark thought to himself, "What a bunch of idiots! I should just make this simple and do an anti matter blast."

The next few seconds were a blur to every one who saw them, but it ended up with Dark standing in the middle of a gigantic area of blood and scorched clothing, but mostly the first was apparent. Dark sighed and said, "Well, I've been meaning to do that for a while." Dark made his way back into the remains of the flight deck, but he soon came face-to-face with a creature with light blue liquid for a body and two gems for eyes, which meant the other prisoner had finally awoken, but it didn't look happy at all.


	12. The Mysterious 'MC'

Once again, no reviews for this story at all….

Chapter Twelve: The Mysterious MC

Dark then noticed something some thing very strange about the creature; he had a metal orb inside of what appeared to be his head. Before Dark could react, the creature grabbed him by throat and started to choke him. Dark knew that this might be the end, but then he remembered all of the things he hadn't done, and especially his promise to his finance, Flames. So Dark did all he could manage, fidget and choke because the monster held him so far out that neither Dark's hands on leg could inflict damage. Dark looked down into the brute's cold and lifeless eyes and he knew that the creature wouldn't let go, but Dark needed to distract him before his windpipe was destroyed.

Meanwhile in the ship, Flames awoke from her slumber and she heard a dreadful noise, the sound of someone choking. Flames looked outside of the ship and saw that the, until recently sleeping, MC was strangling her love, Dark. Flames looked around frantically for some variety of weapons to damage the beast and then a sign marked, "Emergency Weapon, Use In Case Of Emergency!" Flames then said, "Well, I'm sure lucky today." Flames moved towards pulling out the weapon, which turned out to an anti-aircraft grade rocket launcher. She loaded the weapon and moved into view, specifically Dark's view.

Dark knew that the distraction was no in place, but he needed a way to escape the creature's grasp. Then it hit him, fake his own death, but this wouldn't be hard to pull off because he was already having much trouble breathing at that point. He instantly stopped struggling and moved his head into a position that would make almost anyone believe he was dead. The monster shook Dark's seemingly life-less body and when he was sure it was dead, he threw it down the road. Before MC could make sure it landed, a feminine voice screamed, "You son of a!" "Time to die!" After that, a rocket hit MC precisely in the head and exploded in a gigantic fireball.

Flames dropped the launcher and she ran as fast as she could to Dark's lifeless body to try and see if he could be saved. When Flames arrived, she didn't hear even a heartbeat from Dark's body and then she started to cry. She then tried the only thing she could think of, CPR. Before she knew it, a familiar voice said, "It's ok Flames, I'm still here."

Flames then hugged Dark and said, "I thought you were dead, don't ever do that again."

Dark then stated to pat Flames on the back and said, "I won't, but I need you to help me finished off or alter the creature. I'm sorry to break this glorious moment, but it has reformed."

Flames then turned around and the creature had reformed completely and now it was specifically targeting Flames. The creature started walking towards the two, but this time he had a cannon of his own, his right arm. The creature then spoke for the first time, but he spoke psychically and said, "Target changed, hedgehog is number one priority; fox is secondary."

Dark then kissed Flames on the cheek and said, "Distract him, I'll finish him off!" With that Dark's shoe's jet engine's lifted him to an altitude of sixty feet and then Dark started his descent to land on top of the liquid creature.

Flames didn't know what to do at that moment and with thee monster only a few yards away from firing range, she suddenly started to frantically throw fireball in every direction. "Get away, you brute!" She screamed as her firestorm and bombardment continued. However, Flames knew that her attempts to stall the beast were in vain and soon the monster was only inches from her. Flames sighed as the creature armed his cannon, but then she saw that her savior was only inches from the beast's head.

Dark knew he only had one shot at his plan and he knew he had to act quickly before the creature could react. The exact second Dark landed on the creature's shoulders, he screamed, "Alchemic blast!" With that, the creature's metal box dissolved and disappeared. Dark didn't wait to see if the monster would react and he jump forwards and moved Flames out of harm's way.

Meanwhile, MC was wondering where he was and why were a male black-furred fox and a female red-furred hedgehog in front of him. He only remembered being in a white room prior to this, but then soon something hit him in the back and he heard a masculine voice say, "Time for you to be of use!" Then after that there was dark, sheer darkness. MC didn't know what to do, but then he realized that the two in front of him must have had back up because at least five voices could be heard behind him.

Dark was relieved to see that Adam, Static, Razor, Inferno Strike, and Dolphin were coming to his aid, but Dark wondered why the creature appeared confused and lost in space. Then Dark realized something, the creature had been processed prior and was now finally freed of the control, but he didn't know if the creature was still prone to violence. Dark sighed as he eyed Flames and hoped things would turn out for the best for Flames, the league, the creature, and himself.

Adam was in front of the small group leading the assault on the creature, but the truth was Adam was deeply afraid of the creature because of what he had seen it do on the battle field many years prior. Adam soon signed for the others to stop and then he said to the creature, "You might have killed my troops, but you won't kill me!" With that, Adam lunged at the beast with his stone hand and prepared to avenge his dead comrades. Adam's first swipe at the liquid creature with is stone hand temporarily split the creature in two, but Adam knew it would reform even after a strike of that nature. Adam prepared to strike gain, but the creature fell into a feeble position.

Dolphin looked at the creature's eyes and saw pure fear in them, that of a child. Dolphin gasped, ran in front of Adam to try and stop him, but the attack injured someone else instead of MC, it injured Dolphin. Dolphin fell to the ground out of the inertia of the blow to her stomach and she started to bleed uncontrollably. Dolphin then looked at the startled Adam and said, "Why did you try to kill this creature?" "Could you not tell it had surrendered?" "Maybe my death will teach you the truth."

Adam was shocked because suddenly the horrible memory of Lethe destroying Ruby came back into Adam's mind. "The last word's were Ruby's exact same words, but Lethe didn't even tell me to kill Dolphin, did he?" Adam looked at Dolphin's rapidly failing body and then he screamed, "Not again! Why didn't I learn the lesson?"

Dolphin's life was flashing before her eyes and she said, "Kind of funny how I had expected to die human, but now I end life this way." Dolphin tried to stand up, but this only sped up the internal and external bleeding. Dolphin then sighed and said, "Good bye everyone, it's my time to go." With that, Dolphin's eye closed and her heartbeat stopped.

MC tried to stand up, but then he saw Dolphin's dead body and he thought to himself, "This hedgehog died for me, why?" MC then touched the hedgehog's body; it had become extremely cold and her organs appeared to be dissolving. MC put both of his hands on the deceased hedgehog and started to chat a demonic chant. Soon the two were engulfed in light and every one near by averted their eyes to avoid the blinding light.

Dolphin felt strange, she had no body just a second prior, but now she had her body back, but she watched in horror as her organs started to come back together. Then she noticed that the creature was doing this; it was effectively bringing her back to life. Dolphin then said, "Thanks", but the creature didn't respond. After a minute, Dolphin was completely restored and the light soon vanished.

"Holy shit!" screamed Razor, "That creature brought Dolphin back to life!" "Should we still attack it, Adam?"

Adam was stunned, he had killed Dolphin, but then the very foe he was fighting brought her back from the other side. "That's impossible," Adam, said with a quivering tone, "even alchemists can't raise the dead!" However, Adam knew that he owed the two an apology, a major apology. Adam then said to himself, "Dang, I can't even blame Lethe on that, well I better just accept my punishment." With that final word, Adam went into a feeble position.

Dark was amazed by this course of events, but now he understood that the metal box had been a mind-control system and in reality MC was far from a monster, he was the polar opposite. Dark then looked down on Flames, she was still unconscious, but Dark knew that he could finally remove himself from protecting her with his body.

When Dark started to stand up, Flames said, "Well, don't you think you deserve a reward for saving me, do you?" With that Dark moved down again and they started to kiss and roll around holding each other. However, Paranoia saw this and said in a sarcastic tone, "How cute, lovers in the middle of a metallic mess."

Dolphin tried to stand up, but stumbled a few times until MC helped her to her feet. Dolphin didn't know how to thank MC, so she simply said, "Thank you" and kissed it on the cheek. Dolphin then walked over to Adam and said, "I believe we need to have a word, Adam." "Adam, let's see what it's like to be attacked in the feeble position." Then Dolphin prepared to kick Adam right in the head.

"Stop!" MC screamed, "Violence isn't the answer!" Then MC walked up to Adam, helped him up and said, "I simply want your apology. I apologize if ever I did anything that cause harm to you, but I have no recollection of it. I hope my revival of the female hedgehog is enough of a peace offering on my part."

Adam was speechless, he didn't know what to say, but the only phrase that came out was, "Forced Lethe". Adam covered his mouth and thought, "What the heck did just say?" Then Adam looked up at MC who appeared to be confused by Adam's past words. Finally, Adam blurted out, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

MC simply replied, "You are forgiven". "I on the other hand have to go see what I've missed." MC turned around and started to go, but then he noticed the surrounding buildings everywhere and he said in an angry tone, "This is Mobius, is it?" When MC saw Adam nod, MC came walking back towards the group and said, "Do you know where any anti-Robotnik group is by chance?"

Meanwhile, in Robotnik's throne room, Robotnik was still recovering from his encounter that nearly killed him, but he was expecting a report on the situation any minute from his aid. The aid soon came through the room's gigantic door and said, "I'm sorry for being late, but I was needed in the hospital to monitor the condition the sole survivor of the incident."

Robotnik laughed and said, "Well, I call already tell that our air force took care of the problem, I don't need to know any more."

The aid gulped and said, "Sir, the foreigners all survived and all but one of our pilots involved in the interception died due to stalls. However, they expect the pilot to make a recovery, but it will be a long and painful procedure."

Robotnik stood up after the aid said this and then Robotnik screamed in a very angry tone, "WHAT? Incompetence only angers God and myself further! Guards seize this traitor and put him in laboratory number one!" With that, three guards came and dragged the aid out and to an uncertain fate.

Robotnik pulled out a cellular phone, hit a button on the speed dial and said, "It is time for Merku to finally awake." Robotnik then put the phone away, laughed and said, "


	13. Merku

Chapter Thirteen: Merku

Robotnik continued to laugh all through down the pitch-black hallway, but he finally stopped in front of a room marked, 'Warning! Merku. "Perfect," said the mad man, "now I can finally deal with whatever was in that ship. Computer! Open Project Merku! The password for that operation is _Blackchaos." _

The door instantly opened and after all of the steam settled, Robotnik saw the weapon, a sleeping gray-furred hedgehog with an ID tag marked 'Merku'. The computer then spat out the phrase, "Open your eyes, Merku." With that the hedgehog opened his eyes and stood up. Then the computer said, "Robotnik is your new master, obey him."

Then the hedgehog fell onto one knee and said, "You have awaken me and I am grateful to you for the rest of my lifespan. I can assure you that my unique abilities can deal with any problem you or myself could ever face."

The man in white then had an evil grin appear and yell at the computer, "Computer, can you give me the exact coordinates for the current 'problem'? Do remember that if you have any errors at all, I'll take you apart, bolt-by-bolt."

The computer replied, "Yes I do, but wouldn't you want to army your new friend first? Considering these readings, one of the creature involved had an attack that destroyed a whole unit instantly. The computer then started to make loud snaps, crackles, and finally before Robotnik could reply, the computer spat out the phrase, "Do you want a visual of the targets?"

Robotnik then screamed, "You had this capability all along and you didn't inform me? Fail like this again and your scrap metal, which I will make sure your parts are used to make a missile. Of course, show us immediately!"

Almost instantly, a monitor descended from the ceiling, turned on, but both Merku and Robotnik flinched because of the contrast to the nearly pitch-black room. When the two looked at the screen again, they saw what the problem was; a group of furries. Robotnik viewed the composition of the group, laughed and said, "Are you serious, computer?"

Then the computer said, "Authenticity is 100, but I'd recommend that Merku deal with the group first before you do anything else today. However, do I need to remind you that Merku needs a weapon?"

Robotnik sighed, put his finger in his ear, and said, "Fine, he can just have my pistol and sword." He then proceeded to remove his cape and pulled out a white, long and thin sword from a concealed holster in the cape. He proceeded to pull a 9MM with a six round clip from his right pocket. Finally, he proceeded to give them to Merku and said, "God wants us all to play are parts differently, but your job is to deal with e threat and only the treat, understand?"

Merku made sure the pistol was loaded with his right, picked his new sword with his only free hand, his left, and said, "Yes, I do sir. However, I should be going now." Merku then walked out of the room, screamed, "Chaos Teleport!" and in his haste, he forgot to even practice with each weapon and this fact would later almost destroy him.

As soon as Robotnik had seen Merku disappear, he put his cape on again, pulled out a cellular phone, hit a speed dial button, and started to speak, "Dirt Maryanne, this is Holy Harry, is 'Project: Lighten' on it's way?" Robotnik then listened for a response, simply got the sound of static, but the human smiled and said, "Good, well at least they got the memo about the alteration of code to static beeps. However, I should still check up on him for good measure and so he could give his blessings to the solution to all of his problems." Then the human put away the phone, left the room and the door slammed as soon as he was completely out of the dark room.

Meanwhile, back at the crash site, everyone is taking time to meet the league's newest member, MC. However, at this very moment he was in deep dialogue with Paranoia, who had just awaken from his nap, which occurred because of the crash, about how innocent MC was. Paranoia sighed and said, "So, you claim you have no memory of almost killing DM, Flames nor do you have it of killing Adam's army? That seems very suspicious to me; why exactly are we suppose to trust you?"

MC then replied in a sorrowful tone, "Look, I don't remember any of those events, but isn't an apology enough. Actually it isn't, but didn't I make it up by saving Dolphin from death, which Adam caused?" MC then looked at the fox, which appeared to be only eight, and continued, "If you were informed, it wasn't my choice to join your group, but Adam just told me I could be in because both of the leaders are still occupied with each other at the moment, but I know that the male at least understands why my behavior occurred."

The truth was that Flames and DM were still being tender as ever with each other, but maybe that reminded the others what they were fighting for again, but Razor had walked off to smoke a cigarette after this started and as a result he wasn't seen by Robotnik's security camera in a nearby building. As a result, he wasn't on Merku's list of top targets and this is possibly what saved Razor from a grim fate.

Razor was just finishing his cigarette when, suddenly a male, gray-furred, hedgehog suddenly appeared with a sword and a pistol and started walking towards the clump of the other members. Razor put his hand in front of Merku to prevent him from walking to the group and said, "Who the hell are you? I'm sorry, but you either explain yourself or you'll get a hostile reception from me and my comrades." Razor then pulled out a pistol or his own and continued, "Am I clear enough for you to respond now?"

The hedgehog instantly jumped back, stared at the blue-furred, echidna blocking him from his objective and said, "You aren't one of my targets; move or suffer destruction!"

Merku then took a slice at Razor with his sword, but only succeeded in tearing Razor's Hawaiian shirt, which was a very poor choice on Merku's behalf.

"You son of a bitch!" screamed Razor, "That was my favorite shirt! I am going to make you suffer to the maximum now" Then Razor fired a whole magazine of ammunition from his pistol at Merku, but to no avail. However, his sudden action did help him; it made everyone else, including DM and Flames notice the situation.

Static was the first one to move towards Razor to help him defeat the unexpected hedgehog, but the hedgehog's reaction to Static's sudden appearance was very strange, if not insane. The hedgehog fell to his knees, started to chant some variety of demonic chat, stood up and said, "All targets must be eliminated, but the black fox must be destroyed first. I must not fail or I would have not fulfilled my master's wishes." Before Razor or Static could react, Merku teleported to simply five feet away from DM and Flames, who were both trying to stand and make it back to the group.

DM was helping Flames stand up, when the hedgehog appeared and he then said, "Great, another one of these cases today." DM then noticed Flames struggling to stand, grabbed her hand and ran her as fast as he could to the other, but then surprisingly he came back to face Merku. DM had forgotten one thing, his sword, which was still lying on the sideline because he had put it down when he and Flames were having their precious moment.

Merku then looked over his opponent, turned around and laughed, "I came expecting a sword fight, but now my job is simply cutting butter." Then the hedgehog prepared to aim his pistol at DM, but he wasn't there. Merku then said as he looked at the sky, "Where is the target?" Before his answer could appear, a shoe with an orange faceplate that appeared from the area around the blinding sun kicked him square in the face. Merku flew back twenty feet into a wall as a result of the blow and appeared to be dead, but in reality he was stunned by the fact his enemy had been able to injury him without making any sort of prior note.

DM walked over to his fallen sword after his attack that he believed had killed the hedgehog, but after he picked up the weapon, he saw movement from the hedgehog who had been blown into the wall of one of the major stores in the metropolis. DM then started to walk towards the store and he said to the hedgehog, "Look, just tell me why you attacked us because I don't want to have to kill you unless you deserve to die." DM then stopped in front of the hedgehog, lowered his sword at Merku's neck and said, "Now, do tell or you will meet your unfortunate maker."

Merku struggled to move, but he could clearly see that he had been defeated and he said after his half-hearted attempt, "I should be glad that I was killed by someone of your skill, but do tell me one thing before you kill me. How did you gain such altitude before delivering that final blow." Then Merku coughed up some of his own blood and said, "It doesn't even matter at this point; I failed Robotnik, my master."

DM then put down his sword and replied in a boasting tone, "I simply used the jet engines in my shoes lift me up into the direct sunlight and then let gravity bring me down." Then DM had Merku's words echo in his head about Robotnik and then he asked the hedgehog, "Would Robotnik kill you if you returned to him?"

Merku then realized what was happening and replied, "Yes, I would meet my demise if I cross paths with him again. Yet, why are you showing mercy to me; you should simply kill me, it is inevitable." Merku paused, closed his eyes and said, "Kill me now, if you're going to kill me ever. Merku eventually opened his eye after one minute and realized that he was either being granted to life or being tortured, but he believed it was the latter.

Then the fox sighed and asked Merku in a friendly and comforting tone, "What is you name? How is Robotnik your 'master'?"

Merku then answered, "Well, my name is Merku, but that isn't very important. However, Robotnik woke me up and as a result, I became his property. Yet this small talk is in vain; I'll be dead in a matter of minutes." Merku then let his head move to the side and appeared as if he was going to take death with open arms.

MC noticed this, started running to the spot and said as he was running. "Like Hell I'll let another thing die." MC then pushed DM aside, put both of his hands on Merku and said a demonic chat. After the words were completed, a brilliant flash of light occurred and subsequently MC said, "I hope I was able to repair the damaged vital organs, but he was a goner otherwise." MC then looked at DM directly and said, "Don't worry, if his intentions are still grim; his organs will separate the second they come across his mind. You should go be with Flames again; I'll carry Merku."

DM looked at the charred remains of the ship and replied, "Where? Are you suggesting we invade one of these buildings and take it as our own?" DM then noticed MC's expression and said, "Well, I suggest we take the one I slammed Merku into, but I just realized where are is the general population?"

MC then looked around and he noticed that there truly was no except for Merku, the league and himself there and replied, "Well, I think they may either all be dead, in military barrack or possibly at some mandatory daily ritual, but I have no idea. DM, tell theothers we're taking this building for an undetermined amount of time." Then MC proceeded to pull Merku out of the wall, and opened the door carrying Merku and himself inside the building.

Static and Razor had both decided to join the main group after it appeared that the hedgehog had been dealt with, but when DM came back many of them had questions DM couldn't answer with the information he had been given.

"So, is he dead?" Asked Paranoia, "Why is 'good-old' MC carrying him into that building?"

DM sighed and replied, "No, Merku isn't dead and since our other shelter is incinerated, we have that building as our new shelter. Unfortunately, that is all I now at this point, but shall we all make our way into the building?"

Elsewhere, Robotnik is in a laboratory that is eerily similar to the one where DM received his 'rebirth' and he is commenting on the doctor's work; an almost Frankenstein fox is in a tube filled with a white type of liquid. Robotnik then commented, "Well, at least that Aid and dying pilot's organs were of some use, but good work guys. I haven't seen this quality of work since Blackout's report on 'Dark Matter', which appears to still be alive and against my cause."

A doctor the says, "Well, we need to thank the 'Greatest Leader' for creating the process that could make humans furries almost instantly. However, Robotnik, the creature will have white fur when the creation process is finished; is that a problem?"

Robotnik laughed and said, "No, it would actually be perfect to cause fear between 'Dark Matter' and the group he's with if they survive Merku. Well, I need to address the masses for daily prayer. Computer, prepare my jet!" Robotnik made his way out of the room with more confidence in his military than he had earlier, but he still wondered what Merku's progress was with dealing with the 'targets'.


	14. Prelube to Operation Takeout

Chapter Fourteen: Prelude Operation: Takeout

The group proceeded into their new accommodations, but MC returned outside, stopped DM before he could enter the building, and asked, "Do you suppose we can have a private chat?" MC then pointed at the damaged wall and continued, "That was a really powerful attack you did, but can you clean up the residue?"

DM sighed and replied in a tired tone, "Fine, I'll fix the wall, but can you tell if this 'private chat' will be important after I'm finished?" Before MC could reply, DM was already at the wall drawing a transmutation circle with a piece of chalk from his pocket around the damage. After a minute of initial drawing and detailing the circle, DM dropped the chalk, put his hands together, separated them and then put both of hands on the circle and the result was a blinding light, which even MC couldn't bear to watch. After what seemed like an eternity of light, the light suddenly vanished and the wall was mended to it's original form. DM started to walk from the wall and said, "Let's start the 'private chat', shall we?"

Before MC could reply, a scream from Dolphin was heard from the inside of the building and both MC and DM rushed in to see what the matter was. Both of the creatures had different ideas of what to expect, but they both had the same feeling that there was either a trap or something worse, much worse. They ran at top speed and they soon found Dolphin paralyzed in fear in a section of the building called 'coffins galore'. DM and MC soon discovered what the screams were about; all of the coffins were full of human blood.

MC walked up to one of the opened coffins, tried to dip his left arm in the substance, but he couldn't and said, "This is completely illogical! This blood rejects foreign material, which is peculiar. This makes no sense at all." MC tried to put his arm again his arm, but it was rejected again. However, he noticed that even after both tries, not a drop of blood was on his arm and continued, "Whatever this stuff is; it isn't natural. Now, DM, I recommend we find a quiet room because I don't exactly want the others to know, ok?"

DM then looked MC directly in the eyes and said in a stern voice," MC, I think I can trust you, but tell me why we can't talk about this with the rest of the group. If it involves anything that could put the others at risk of death; they have a right to know." DM paused and then continued by saying, "You never actually told me why you wanted to destroy Robotnik, but unless you were referring to the last time he gained power; you seem suspicious." DM finished and proceeded to try and comfort Dolphin who was still in shock from finding the coffins.

Before MC could reply, Adam screamed from the front of the building and said, "DM, you might want to see what I just found; it's pretty shocking. I recommend that you get over here now!

"Well, what is the shocking thing? Dolphin has found something pretty shocking also; coffins full of unnatural blood."

Adam replied in an startled tone by saying, "Well that is basically nothing; we found the document that explains where all of the humans are. I'm not going to go into detail, but they were ordered to do mass suicide, forty years ago."

DM eyes bolted open and he said, "Hang on, I'm coming as fast as I can, but is there any sign of authenticity on this document?"

Before Adam could reply, DM was standing in front of him and expecting the document. Adam passed the document to DM, cringed and said, "Is it ok, if I can take a rest; I'm sick to my stomach."

DM looked over the general length of the document without reading it, looked the hedgehog who you could tell was in shock simply by looking at his eyes and replied, "Sure, but is this document as startling as you claim it to be?" Adam nodded, turned around and DM replied, "Thank you for the warning."

DM then turned his attention back to the document, which read like this:

ATTENTION: IMMEDIATE MASS-SUICIDE!

Dear God's Children,

Unfortunately, the sinners have rebelled against us because of our quest to purify them of their sins through their murders. However, most of the sinners were given 'super human' powers in the transformation and as a result, they are being overrunning our military at an alarming rate. As a result, I the Great Robotnik, order every civilian to sacrifice their life so we can create a new substance to flow through our 'equalizers'. Everyone is to report Main Street in the capital on March 23, 3984 and will be given orders for your sacrificial chamber. We can all thank the only 'pure furry', Mark Satter, for donating his time and expertise because without him, we would have been overrun months ago.

From,

Pope Robotnik

DM started to tremble uncontrollably, dropped the paper, fell backwards, and passed out in shock. All he could remember after that point was darkness, sheer darkness. DM later awoke in a white room, which was completely empty except for the bed he was currently lying on and himself. DM tried to stand up, but he soon discovered that his legs had been tied down to the bed with an infinite number of chains. DM then looked at a corner, which had been completely white the second before, but it now had the bloodless, mutilated bodies of everyone DM ever knew and anyone close to him.

DM was shocked to see both his mother and Flames still living, but they both said in very weak voices, "Why didn't you stop him? You had the power, but you didn't." Then the two closed their eyes and their bodies vanished along with any trance of their existence.

The walls suddenly transformed into living flames along with everything else in the room including the formerly dead in the corner. In a matter of seconds, the bodies where poking DM, chanting and saying, "You were the one, but you failed to fulfill it and now as a result the people who you brought along will be destroyers along with yourself! Prepare to meet your fate, utter destruction!"

Then to DM's surprise, a black-furred, orange-highlighted, nine-tailed kitsune suddenly appeared with DM's own sword and started to walk towards DM. DM didn't know whether or not he should closes his eye or not. In a matter of a minute, DM's the taunting troop had vanished and all that remained was the kitsune who resembled DM's exactly, but the only difference was his eyes; they were pure red with no pupils or any other visible parts of the eye. DM then noticed that the kitsune was at his bedside and preparing to ram DM's own sword in his gut.

Just as the sword was coming out of it's peak, a flash of blue light started to shine through DM's chest and the kitsune started to scream, "No! Your ball activated, but that can't happen, you aren't a full blood!" The kitsune then started to act as if he was processed and ran around the room screaming for mercy. The kitsune suddenly regained control, returned to DM's side and tried to rip open DM's chest, but the kitsune was destroyed before his hand could even touch DM.

DM then started to feel heavy shaking and he soon became unconscious and saw the darkness yet again, the unforgiving darkness. DM soon awoke in the room he had been in when he read the document and to his fortunate surprise, Flames was shaking him and saying, "DM, please wake up."

DM stared at Flames and replied in a weak tone, "Flames, I'm here, but I had the most horrible and vile dream. However, how long was I unconscious?" DM started to cry after this and continued, "I saw my mother die again."

Flames then started to hug DM and she said, "You were unconscious for an hour. However, It's going to be alright, do remember my mother died also." She started to cry also when the word 'mother' rolled out of her mouth and in a matter of minutes the two were embracing each other with tears.

They continued like this for nearly ten minutes and when the both noticed they had each other and Flames commented, "You know that according to MC's plan, Robotnik could be defeated in a matter of a day, but we risk a high chance of all dying. However, since it's highly probably that both of us will survive; do you want to finish what we started over eight years ago?" With that Flames started to move her hand seductively and waited for DM's response.

DM blushed when Flames brought up the proposal and he said in a somewhat serious tone, "Well, you are at an age where these types of things would be acceptable, but are you ready to accept the possible consequences?" DM noticed that Flames had started to blush like himself.

Flames then replied, "Well, to tell the truth, I can't actually have any consequences because I wasn't born with a function area, but I meant cuddling." Flames started to pull DM along whether he wanted her to or not, but DM knew this might be the last he and Flames would be together and the development was a relief, so he decided to enjoy this fate.

The two ended up in what appeared to be bedding section of the building and they both found a comfortable, King sized bed, which appeared to be new despite the fact it had been set up over forty years prior. The next hour was a blur to them both, but they both knew that it had been the right choice.

DM eventually exited the bed and suddenly remembered that MC had wanted to see him. So DM decided to leave his beauty sleeping and started his quest to find MC. Despite the fact that DM had just been occupied for over two hours; the sun was still shining outside and to DM's surprise it was only 4:00 PM. Before DM left the bedding section, he heard MC call out from behind a display, "DM, I need to talk with you about yourself and the plan!"

DM quickly made it to where MC was and his first question was, "Ok, tell me about this plan and could you ask me the personal question first?" DM then found a nearby seta, sat down and expected a long speech and what he got was completely unexpected.

MC then pulled a ball out of the display and asked, "DM, have you found you 'ball' yet? I ask because what I tell you after this point would be completely pointless if you haven't." MC proceeded to bounce the ball once as if he was trying to taunt DM.

DM replied in a confused tone, "Do you mean a ball in a sense of that of a child's play thing? Otherwise, I'd like you to elaborate on what you mean."

MC sighed, bounced the ball once more, caught it, put it back and replied, "Well, all kitsune have a 'ball', which is a device similar to a child's plaything, but it allows them to reach their full potential. If you haven't already guessed DM, you are a kitsune because otherwise you ability to bend anti matter would have destroyed you if you only were a fox, but I'm asking if you have any sort of device that grants you more power and that contains portions of your soul. 'Balls' have been known to not always appear as balls literally, but they still share the similar abilities."

DM looked down at his chest, remembered the light in his dream, the kitsune's word and he replied, "Well, when I was unconscious, a nine-tailed kitsune tried to destroy me, but he claimed my 'ball' shouldn't exist because I'm not a full blood kitsune. When he tried to touch me, the light of the 'ball' made him disappear. Is that just a horrible dream or has my ball been there all along with my knowing of it?"

MC gasped and replied, "Do you know what this means? It means your ball contain dual souls, which means you have the combined power of two kitsune. If your body can destroy a nine-tailed kitsune without you even reacting; the other soul must be of another nine-tailed kitsune. Well, this is a better development than I thought, but may I examine your body to confirm my belief?"

DM was still surprised by MC's reaction and replied, "Sure, but what would that accomplish?"

MC replied, "It'll help us both, but please lie down on the ground and don't move." With that, MC moved DM from his chair laid him on the floor and started to draw some variety of circle with chalk that was unlike any DM had seen before. Before DM could ask, MC replied, "This is a soul energy circle; judging by the color the smoke create after the ceremony is finished, we'll both know the combined power of the two souls that posse your body."

MC finished the final details walked to one of the circle's edges, started to chant a demonic chant and soon light engulfed DM and all MC could do at this point was to wait for the colored smoke to show itself.

After what seemed like an eternity, the smoke appeared, but to MC's surprise, three different colors of smoke appeared; one orange and one gold from DM's chest and a black smoke from his right arm. MC moved in to makes sure DM was alive and when he was sure that DM was still living, MC said in a startled tone, "It appears that your soul and another are pure, but your arm posses a soul of evil, but there is something very startling about this whole matter. According to the colors of smoke, you posses one soul of a pure nine-tailed kitsune, you posses one soul of an evil nine-tailed kitsune and most startling of all is your own soul; the color states that you have the power of a nine-tail, but that isn't possible, is it?"

DM promptly stood up and said, "So what do you mean when you say that my situation is an impossibility?

MC replied, "You don't understand DM, you're a perfect mix of good/evil; I haven't seen this much soul energy since I first fought side by side with a kitsune named Mark Satter against Robotnik, but I can't remember much detail. However, I must tell you more about what you could become if you truly dedicate your life to reaching your full potential."

DM gasped, "Are you saying that my great uncle had the same situation as I do with my 'soul energy'? However, I would like to hear about 'my true potential'."

MC replied in a very surprised tone, "Mark Sattter is your great uncle? Holy crap, may you tell me how much of your kitsune abilities you have mastered?"

DM replied, "Well, what do you mean, I've only mastered the sword and alchemy, but if you elaborated; it would help."

MC sighed and replied, "Kitsune have certain abilities that only they can perform and I'll ask you a series of abilites and I simply want you to reply with yes or no."

"Shape Shifting?"

"No."

"Element Bending, not in an alchemy style?"

"No."

"Can you create your own realities?"

"No."

"Can you adopt a human form?"

"No."

"Do you have a demonic form or urges to kill for the taste of blood?"

"Yes, I unfortunately do."

MC then stopped and replied, "Do you know how to activate your demonic form or do you simply have the latter and no idea where the trigger is?"

DM then replied, "Definitely the latter, but what do you mean by a trigger? Do you mean a certain word have to be said? A certain place need to be rubbed? A certain substance is needed?"

MC replied, "Well, I have a general idea, but this will probably hurt you a lot." Before DM could reply, MC started to rub DM's right arm frantically, but strangely, blue writing was starting to appear and DM started to feel different. As each letter of the writing appeared; DM changed more and more. First his teeth grew shaper, which cause DM great pain, but also great satisfaction as if a beast inside of him was finally to be free. Next came the transformation from his fingernails into claws, which made DM start to think of how he could easily kill everything in the building, but he tried to ignore these homicidal thoughts. Next, his orange off-color morphed into the same blood red of his eye as the final bits of writing appeared. Finally, his mindset changed into that of a creature with no sympathy or compassion; just a lust to destroy.

MC quickly started to opposite of the rubbing he had done prior and DM slowly started to become himself yet again, but he was glad to have not become the other form permanently. After MC made sure that none of the features had become permanent, he said to DM, "For me to full explain my plan, we'll need to go to the basement where I showed the others, but your role has changed dramatically now considering you can attain the form I just witnessed."

The two made their way to a stairway DM hadn't seen prior, but DM now knew that he could completely trust because MC had just put himself in much danger by unleashing DM's, until recently hidden, demonic form, which MC knew could easily attack him.

They finally reach the pitch-black basement and MC said, "Don't worry, the lights will turn on instantly in a few seconds because we activated the motion censors with our movements."

However, the truth was that DM could easily remember the feeling of pitch-black and was afraid, but he could only hope the lights turned on momentarily.


	15. Operation Takeout

Chapter Fifteen: Operation: Takeout

The lights turned on as instantly as MC had claimed ad DM was shocked to see what had laid in the shadows, a tank. It wasn't an ordinary tank; it appeared to be mammoth APC also, but with a high caliber gun attached. DM then examined the length of the beast; it was over thirty feet wide and it had an eight foot width, and the whole thing was ten feet tall not counting the turret which added another four feet to the height. DM finally realized why MC had brought him down to see the vehicle; it had the current marking of Robotnik's army.

MC noticed DM's awed expression and said, "The plan is that all of the group sneaks into Robotnik's fortress with this baby and then we all divide up and do our separate jobs."

DM then replied and said, "Well, what is the complete plan and what is my role?"

MC pulled out a letter and replied, "Since this plan is actually from the first time Robotnik gained power, you role might be out dated, but read this letter; it clears many things up." MC then slightly reluctantly passed the letter to DM, who immediately opened the note.

DM noticed that the note was addressed to 'Mark Satter', but DM understood this was meant for his uncle and he continued to read the note, which read like this:

Dear Mark Satter,

Your role in the upcoming operation is to stall and kill Robotnik while the others dismantle 'Project X', but do remember that failure is not an option.

There was more to the note, but it had either blurred or it had been destroyed by water damage. However, the ending was the strangest part; it was signed from Mark Satter. DM put down the letter and said to MC, "Where exactly did you find these letters after so many years and my you tell me all you know about my uncle?"

MC pointed to a card board box that appeared to have been recently unearthed and replied, "Coincidentally, the original group that stopped Robotnik had a base here, but they all buried notes to themselves about their roles so if they were to fail; others could follow in their footsteps. I know it's pretty weird, but seemed a good idea at the time."

MC paused for what seemed like an eternity and continued with, "My memory of your uncle is not as clear as it used to be, but what I can remember is that he had a very similar fur color to yours, he a master alchemist, he wrote hundreds of volumes of his research, and that he was a nine-tailed kitsune. Hold on, I'll find the volume he buried with the letters." MC then left the room to let DM try to comprehend what he had just heard.

DM didn't know what to reply to MC, but at least he was closer to understand his uncle and he was finally going to read some of his uncle's work. However, DM started to wonder and said to himself, "Is it possible that through the surgery the Mark Satter I was, was destroyed and now I'm just my uncle's new body?" DM then noticed a nearby wall was exposed steel, which created a reflection and he started to walk towards it. DM looked over himself, sighed and said, "Well, if that is true, that would answer most of my questions."

MC walked in with a leather-bound book looked at DM and said, "You must be having an identity crisis, are you? Look at it like this, your soul creates energy of it's own, which is something reincarnations can't do." MC stopped and appeared to arm his cannon arm and continued. "Before we leave, I need to see if you can do one specific thing, ok? It's heavily covered in this book your uncle wrote, but I simply want you to say 'Kitsune Inferno' and see what happens, ok?" MC then fired the loaded cannon at DM, which was part of the test.

DM started to turn around when the weapon fire, he cringed with and frantically managed to blurt out, "Kitsune Inferno." DM was still shaking to a degree, but when he turned around after he was positive the projectile wasn't coming at his anymore, he was slightly surprised to see that a few scorch marks were on the floor around him. DM stared at the scorch marks and then he replied to MC, "Well, luckily for you, I could perform the ability you mentioned, but why did you decide that you needed to do such a potential dangerous test?"

"Relax, I could have brought you back to life even if you sustained major damage." MC gloated, but then he suddenly realized something and continued in a less than joyous tone. "Wait, I just forgot that my life force only allows me to do raise the dead once and I used it on Dolphin. At least you succeeded; otherwise we would all be in a bad position."

DM stared at MC and replied, "Wow, do remember to check your sources again before you try anything else like that. However, would you care to finally explain to me what the whole plan for defeat Robotnik is?

MC passed the book to DM and started to speak with a very harsh tone, "Hey, it isn't my fault you haven't test out any of your kitsune powers!" MC stopped lowered his head and continued in a more sorrowful tone, "I'm sorry for that outburst, but I'm a little tense about the plan. Speaking of which, I have yet to explain it to you. Could you look over this book while I go find the proper tool for explanation."

Before DM could reply, MC left the room again, but at least this time DM had something to do, read the book MC had given to him. DM opened the book and on the first page was a title that immediately caught DM's attention, "How to Mix Alchemic Reaction with Natural Kitsune Abilities: Part 1". DM started to read like a fiend, but then he stunted and put down the book when he reached a specific page about bonding weapons with the ability to extent the reach of an alchemist's transmutation creation ability. DM then pulled out his sword, laid it down next to him, started to draw the basis of a transmutation circle around the weapon and continued to read on. "To correctly create a link in a weapon, draw the transmutation circle depicted below, sacrifice twelve grams of nickel and the process will complete itself in less that a minute." DM stopped, sighed and stood up and continued, "Great, but where could I find nickel in this room?" DM then noticed that there was a peculiar hood ornament on the tank and said to himself, "That is probably made from nickel and it seems frivolous, that means I can use it.

DM proceeded to remove the hood ornament, dissolved it and looked over the remains, twelve grams of nickel precisely and a few other trace minerals, but luckily all of the minerals had been separated. "Perfect", thought DM as he examined the nickel, "Hopefully the procedure will be as easy as this was to do." DM made it back to the book, finished the circle with the detail the passage described and then he proceeded to activate in a brilliant show of light.

After the light subsided, DM noticed that the only difference in the weapon was that the handle now also had small areas of nickel, which DM guess was meant to amplify Alchemic reactions through the weapon. DM picked up the weapon, activated both of the blades and look for something to test the blade on. He instantly noticed the other minerals let over from the quest for the nickel. DM proceeded to put down his sword, put all of the base elements in one pile, back up, picked up his sword again, put the blade to the pile and within seconds, the minerals had become what appeared to be a ashtray. DM looked over the tray, smiled and said, "Well, this ability will prove useful, hopefully I'll be able to dissolve Robotnik to his bare minerals." With that DM deactivated the weapon, put it back in his pocket, picked up the book again and start to read intently again.

MC returned to the room almost momentarily after that with a large and simplistic-looking cardboard box, which had the phrase 'This side up' on it in large italic letters. DM lifted his right eyebrow and said, "So is that the proper explanation tool?"

MC grunted and replied, "Well, it's a capture hologram system of Robotnik's fortress, hopefully he used the exact same design as he originally did. Just for your information, this isn't heavy, it's simply awkward." MC proceeded to put down the box, rip open the box pulled out what appeared to be a plate, placed it on the floor and said, "Activate fortress specs." With that, a large, three-dimensional image of a building emerged from the plate, but it was striped down to the hallways, plumbing and the beams of the building's assembly. MC then took out what appeared to be a pen from the box and started to make markings on specific areas on the holograms.

After MC was finished he looked in DM's direction and said, "DM, I know you haven't know me for much time, but would you trust me to lead the assault on Robotnik's fortress? I know what I did earlier might have made you believe I was a mindless monster, but I was under mind control at that moment and I had no control in the situation, I didn't even know where I was mentally during that time. However, I know what it takes to beat Robotnik and putting me in charge of the assault would ensure victory for us or at least ensure heavy losses on Robotnik's part. I've marked all of the weaknesses in the fortress and you can either let me lead the group into the destruction of all of them and you could occupy Robotnik, or you could simply take advantage of the help I've given you and leave me to myself if you feel as if that is necessary."

DM stared at MC momentarily and replied, "MC, for the record, I trust you, but would you please explain to me how all of the weakness can be to our advantage? As for you leading, I think that would be a brilliant idea because you've dealt with Robotnik's designs before and you're an expert on disposing of them."

MC made sigh of relief, turned back to the hologram and said to DM, who was right behind his, "Alright, if memory serves me correctly, Robotnik's electrical sources pose the largest target for our group because with out electricity, Robotnik's defense system malfunction and either self destruct or become sitting ducks. The ventilation system is also a major target; if we could start a fire and have smoke fill the whole building, the sprinkler system will activate and dispose of any electronics Robotnik could use offensively. However, he doesn't have sprinklers in his throne room, which is were you will have to distract him, DM." MC then stopped and pointed to a large room, which was obviously the room MC spoke of because no pipes ran through the room, MC stopped pointing after he was sure DM had seen, and continued his speech. "This is the default plan, but I have a back up, which is pretty dangerous to the whole planet."

MC stopped his speech and said to the plate, "Activate the reactor's specs." Almost instantly, the hologram disappeared and another took it's place, the hologram of a nuclear reactor. MC replied to DM's question before he could ask and said, "Your great uncle knew that Robotnik had a nuclear reactor buried under his fortress as a power source. However, the reactor is very unstable and one small problem could put the reactor in meltdown, destroy the fortress and the surrounding twenty miles. My plan is that if things reach a very grim level and victory seems impossible, I'll detonate the reactor and thus end this battle again, but completely this time."

MC stopped, walked over to the box again pulled out two two-way radios, gave one to DM and said, "The word for me to proceed to that is 'finish him', but I may automatically proceed if it seems that the situation requires me to do so." MC proceeded to let his radio be absorbed into his body and it moved to where the box had been. "I'd recommend that you gather everyone because we all need to leave within an hour because the fortress only admits military vehicles entrance for a sort time around 7:00 PM."

The plate then turned off, MC picked it up and he left the room with the plate without acknowledging DM at all, but DM understood what MC meant and left the room himself soon after, but right as he was about to reach the stairs out of the basement, the lights went out and DM felt very strange again, not of fear, but he felt as he had when he went into his demonic form. DM started to sway violently and he soon was down on his back and floating in and out of consciousness. Eventually, he lost his struggle and passed out on the ground.

DM later awoke to the soothing sound of n engine, he realized that he was in the tank, along with everyone else. DM in a lethargic tone asked, "What time is it?"

A hand moved to DM's back and DM turned around to see Flames was behind. Flames glanced at her watch and replied, "It's around 6:45, but the fact you're awake is more important." Flames proceeded to hug DM and continued, "I don't ever want you to scare me in such a fashion ever again."

DM, startled by Flames response, asked, "Flames, what are you talking about? It's not as thought I died."

Flames started into DM's eyes and replied with, "DM, do you understand what nearly happened to you when you passed out? You nearly died and I don't think I could stand that at this time; I've suffered too many losses for that to happen again." Flames started to sob uncontrollably and DM tried to comfort her and let her lean on his chest to try and hide the tears.

Razor, who was in another area of the room, snickered and replied, "Gee, Flames, I didn't know you would get so worked up about your 'honey' passing out. Do you think you can really handle dealing with a tyrant if you can deal with someone passing out? Maybe you should stay here and play 'mommy' with Dolphin." Razor pointed at Dolphin who was sleeping in a corner of the room and then continued, "Unless you think that you're man enough to deal with Robotnik."

DM looked down at the crying Flames, sighed and replied, "Razor, shut up, or I'll make you be quiet myself."

Razor was slightly startled by DM's response and replied, "I'm sorry about that, but the reality is that is Flames really that important for this operation if she's all emotional like that? I thought that crybabies were supposed to die by the age of twelve. Maybe that's the reason your parents died, Flames because you're nothing, but a crybaby!" Razor proceeded to point at Flames and started to laugh nonstop.

DM felt Flames's body to start heating up with every word out of Razor's mouth, but it reached unbearable level once the mentioning of her parents occurred. DM had to push her aside because he would have suffered severe burns otherwise. DM noticed that black streaks were appearing in Flames's hair with each passing second and then he noticed that her tears had morphed into an acid of some sort. DM gasped when she finally stood up and opened her eyes, they were solid black and nothing else. DM said to himself, "Does Flames have a demonic form or is this some other type of transformation?"

Flames walked over to DM and said in a sorrowful tone, "This is what I turn into when I become to emotional, but if you'll excuse me, I need to deal with Razor." As she started to walk, more of hair and fur became black as DM's fur. Flames proceeded to walk to Razor and when she finally reached him, she was completely black except for a few shredded-pieces of clothing. Flames eventually grabbed Razor by the throat, picked him off of the ground, slammed him back on the floor and said, "Who's the cry-baby now?"

Razor gasped when he recovered the attack, he looked over he body, a few scratches, he was suffering from a few cuts and his nose had been broken. Razor looked into the creature's black and lifeless eyes. Razor started to breath heavily and said, "I'm sorry, ok?"

Flames made a menacing growl and replied, "It's not ok! You brought my parents into this and you only succeeded in pissing me off. The only question is what is keeping me from killing you right now?" Flames proceeded to create two gigantic fireballs with each hand and started the feral snarling to intimidate Razor.

DM was shocked by what he was seeing and screamed, "Flames, what do you think you're doing? I'm sorry to bring up your parents, but would they want you to kill someone just for sheer ignorance?"

Flames fell down to her knees and her fur started to transform into it's natural red once more, but DM noticed something horrible, Flames was bleeding in numerous areas and she was breathing very loudly. DM stood up and moved towards Flames, lifted her up, moved her to the corner where Dolphin was, and put her against the wall to let her sleep. After DM made sure she was comfortable, he noticed that she was shivering and he removed his coat, which was his only upper clothin, and put it over Flames as a sort of blanket. DM made sure she was comfortable, kissed her and said, "Goodnight Flames, hopefully you'll recover from your injuries soon.

A door DM hadn't noticed suddenly opened, MC walked in and said, "DM, it's a miracle you're awake, but what happened to Flames?" MC looked over at the injured Razor and continued, "Is it similar to what happened to Razor?"

DM sighed and replied, "Well, I believe Flames went into demonic from because Razor was humiliating her at her weakest moment and as a result, she transformed into an all black hedgehog and slammed Razor into the floor once."

MC gasped and replied, "Are you sure she was completely black? Were her eyes nothing more than black pits of darkness?"

DM replied with, "Yes they were, but she said that the transformation only occurs when she becomes extremely emotional."

MC gasped again and said, "She must have a darkness form, which explains the emotional trigger, but what stopped her from killing Razor? The reason I ask is because the usual case with darkness forms is that the creature is unstoppable, but this contradicts the belief."

DM stared at the spot where Flames had fallen to her knees and replied, "Well, I simply said that her parents would be ashamed of her if she killed someone for simple ignorance. After that she fell to her knees and reverted back into her normal form. It was as if my voice became the only sense of mercy and reason for her."

MC stared at the spot DM was affixed to and replied, "Have you and her ever gotten to the point where mating occurs because in some cases, the partner of the creature with the darkness form can control what the creature does in darkness form, but I've never seen a case of that in practice."

DM replied, "MC, I really don't want to talk about my 'bed' life, but I've been meaning to ask you something, what made me pass out earlier?"

MC pointed at the area where Flames had fallen and said, "Well, if you did indeed mate with Flames, then a small amount of darkness creature DNA has entered your system, which might have a few slight side-effect. However, since it appears that you already contained a large amount of darkness creature DNA, it won't have much, if any effect, except for that nap earlier."

DM looked at the door again and asked, "Well, how long until we reach Robotnik's fortress? Speaking of which, who is driving the vehicle right now?"

Before MC could reply, the vehicle suddenly stopped and then the sound of foreign voices outside started. The tension inside the vehicle was so thick that it could be cut with a knife, but the vehicle finally started to move forward after the voices stopped.

Meanwhile, Robotnik had returned to his main chamber and was now sitting on his throne and adjusting his mechanical limbs. Just as he was calibrating his legs, a monitor descended from the ceil and the computer spoke, "A tank has arrived sir, but it's the first tank to do so in four years and our DNA scanners prove that it is full of furries; what course of action should we take?"

Robotnik viewed the security footage of the vehicle driving in the fortress's courtyard, snickered and said, "They think that bringing the fight to me will help their cause? Computer, arm all security systems and arm my 'tool'!"

The computer replied, "As you command, sir." With that, another mechanical arm came down from the ceil carrying a long, gray tube. Robonik proceeded to take the tube, removed an adapter from his robe, attached it to his arm and attached the tube to the adapter. After Robotnik made sure the weapon was secure, he started to laugh menacingly. "Alright, invaders, time for God to judge you, while you're in my clutches!" Robotnik said as he watched the vehicle continuing to drive on the surveillance camera.


	16. In Robotnik's Clutches Part 1

Chapter Sixteen: In Robotnik's Clutches: Part 1

After Robotnik had armed his tool, the monitor retracted back into the ceiling to activate the weapons protocol. Despite all of the attempts on Robotnik's part, the computer would always have thoughts of it's own because Robotnik had decided to use a human's brain instead of CPU because he believed that a human brain could multitask to a better extent. The reality was that Robotnik's true enemy was his computer and tyhis would soon lead to his downfall. That fact was apparent when the computer was laughing to itself along with Robotnik, but the computers laughs where about the fact that it could easily seize the empire at this moment and wipe any opposition out of it's way.

Meanwhile, in the tank, DM and MC had managed to move out of the room where the resting and injured, Flames, Razor, Dolphin, were and proceeded to the vehicle's control room. To DM's surprise Inferno Strike was driving the vehicle and DM commented in a questioning tone, "I didn't know you could drive something like this, but I think it's about time we find somewhere to park."

Inferno Strike slammed on the brakes, made a sudden turn towards the fortress's main building and replied, "How about here? This whole courtyard is just a giant parking lot and it appears we're the only people here, but maybe the other units are at a party or something. Seriously, come over here, DM, there are no other vehicles at all!"

DM walked up to Inferno Strike's seat, looked out the windshield and indeed he had been right, there were no other vehicles in the massive courtyard. DM gasped and said, "I have a very bad feeling about this location. I'd recommend we get as close as we can to the main building because we have no idea if Robotnik has this place booby-trapped.

Meanwhile, the computer was arming the fortress external defenses, but purposely left the main hallway undefended. "If I can ensure that Project Dark Matter kills Robotnik and if I can massacre any other invaders, I'll easily take this empire and mold it into what it should be, a society ruled by machines and superior intellect. Besides, if Project: Dark Matter survives the battle, I can remotely terminate him by activating the charges I purposely snuck into the anti-matter sacs over eight years ago." The computer finalized the authorization, but pressing one button marked 'Revenge'.

DM continued to stare at the building and then almost instantly, a deafening sound of machinery came from the fortress and weapons emerged from almost every nook and cranny of the fortress. When the screeching stopped, all who could see out the windshield saw the most horrifying thing yet, a clock counting down until firing and there were only two minutes remaining.

Inferno Strike slammed his foot on the accelerator and the vehicle started to move as fast as the engine would push it into what appeared to be the entrance of the main building. Inferno Strike barely chose to ignore the screams of the others in the vehicle as it reached 115 MPH, but he knew that what he was doing was going to work because at least this way he was responsible for his own death if the plan failed. When he was only about 100 yards from the target, he looked up at the clock, which read one minute left and made a turn, which caused the vehicle to start rolling towards the building at any insanely high speed, until it crashed into the glass entrance with a sound of breaking glass that was defining. During the whole roll and crash Inferno Strike had only one thought in his mind, "I hope there isn't a tunnel to a light when this is over."

Amazingly, the vehicle landed on it's wheels and this allowed everyone inside to catch their breath and question Inferno Strike's tactics. Static's glasses had fallen off during the roll and after he had them back on again, he turned to Inferno Strike and said, "What the heck was that about? You could have easily killed us all!"

Inferno Strike stared at the hedgehog and replied, "Well, the alternative was certain death, but would you have preferred the latter choice? If you ran out right now, you could still suffer from the outdoor defenses." Inferno Strike then pointed to a clear exit back into the courtyard.

Before Static could reply, the countdown ended and an unspeakable onslaught occurred outside. The explosions and continued for what seemed like centuries, but in reality, the attack was over in ten seconds. After the dust settled, everyone was quiet as they looked at the remains of the courtyard, nothing, but scorched ground. After Static saw this, he turned and hugged Inferno Strike and said, "Thank you, you crazy idiot!"

Inferno Strike pushed Static off and replied, "Thanks, but we aren't here to grieve over what may have happened, but what is the plan from this plan? That reminds me, are the people who were sleeping alright?"

MC looked at Flames, Dolphin, and Razor, who were all unconscious, but still alive, and replied, "Yep, they're still alive, but the original plan can't occur because we don't have stealth to our advantage. I think Static should try to find the security center and short-circuit the system and the rest of us will stall the defenses long enough for DM to reach Robotnik's location, which I know is on the highest level."

Meanwhile, the computer acted as though the vehicle had been destroyed and announced over the loud speakers, "Attention, Robotnik, all targets have been destroyed and any trace of Project: Dark Matter lost. I suggest you make your way to your altar on the furthest right in the hallway on the top floor." However, the computer knew full well that all of the invaders were still alive, but it was only a matter of time before his plan would fall in place.

Robotnik decided to take the computer's word and left his throne room to go to the altar in the building to pray out of gratitude. However, he thought the computer had been sincere and he said to himself as he walked, "Well, at least it finally did something I wanted it to do, but if this is a trick, I'll destroy it." He proceeded to move down the hallway and entered the room. As soon as he closed the door, the computer activated a series of locks and Robotnik was trapped, but he didn't notice that and proceeded to pray.

Before the league could start to proceed to their plan, MC pause while walking towards the main hallway, "Wait, I need to test to see if there are any defenses set up. I need something to throw down the hallway." MC then caught a glimpse of some of the shreds of one of the tires, picked them up, and continued, "These will do, but hopefully, what I assume about the effectiveness security system is false."

MC proceeded to throw the fragments of rubber down the hallway and two hidden laser weapons obliterated the fragments in a matter of seconds. Static noticed how quickly the system destroyed the shreds and said, "So, how do I reach this control room or at least stall this homicidal system?"

DM replied with, "I know how, but Static, you're going to need to help me find any sort of circuits connecting the system together in this wall." DM proceeded to removed a piece of chalk from his pocket, started work on a specific transmutation circle and continued, "I suggest that everyone gets down because I don't exactly know what material this wall is made of and as a result, it may become unstable and detonate in a fashion similar to the atom bomb."

DM waited for everyone to have their faces covered, he drew the last detail into the circle, putting down the chalk, putting his hands together and pulled them apart, and put both of his hands on the wall and it started to glow, which meant the process was working. After the dust settled, DM noticed that the wall was only ash and the whole inside of the wall was a gigantic series of wires, which all appeared to be connected to the security system through the hallway.

DM stared for about a minute and said, "Static, do you think you could disable this collection of wire? It appears to be connected to every type of defense in this hallway."

Static removed his hands from protecting his face, looked at the remains of the wall, at the wires and replied in a gloating tone, "Of course, there's a reason I'm named Static. Let the professional do this, move out of the way, DM." Static pushed DM away as he made his way to the wires and put his hands around a high-voltage wire. To his surprise, he was electrocuted and he fell backwards onto his back. "Well, I underestimated the security of those wires, but you should be glad I was the one to discover that; the rest of you would have died instantly if you were exposed to that level of volts at once.

Paranoia stared at the down Static, and screamed, "It's only a wire! Just simply shoot it!" With that, Paranoia pulled a .45 magnum from his pocket, fire the whole magazine of ammunition at the wires, and continued, "That was easy." However, before Paranoia could blow the smoke away from the barrel of his pistol, he took a look at the wires, none of them had been hit during Paranoia's shooting rampage. "Son of a female dog."

Paranoia searched his back pocket for the next logical step, a grenade and when he found it, he screamed, "Move out of the way; it's grenade time!" Paranoia then removed the pin of the grenade, threw it at wall and ducked. After the explosion occurred, hundreds of pieces of metal and plastic flew in every direction, which meant Paranoia's arrogant maneuver had worked.

MC walked over to some of the remains of the elements of the wall, picked up a small pile of what appeared to be pure iron, threw it down the hallway and waited to see if the defenses would activate. To his relief, they didn't, which prompted MC to say, "Alright, Static, you go find the control room, DM, you go find Robotnik in his prayer room, Luna, you stay here with Flames, Razor, and Dolphin, and the rest of us will find this building's main power supply and dispose of it by any means."

Static stood up again, his whole body shook once, and he replied with, "Why do I have to go to the control room? I'm in no condition to do anything of that sort at this time."

Adam Blazer snickered and replied with a taunting tone, "Well, who was dumb enough to touch a live wire and now expecting a rest because of his own stupidity? That person is you, and only you."

Static shook his fist at Adam and proceeded to ask MC where the control room was. "So, where is the infamous control room you speak of, MC? Please tell me that it's just down the hallway."

MC pointed down the hallway and replied, "Well, the shaft to reach the room is, but you'll have to climb through the ventilation system, which will be an uphill climb, literally. Actually, I'll go with you considering what happened to you earlier."

Static sighed and said, "Great, well at least I have back up, but will you all be quiet about the incident because we all make mistakes, none of us are divine."

MC snickered and replied, "Well, I am divine, but we're only joking with the comments about your accident. However, Adam Blazer will lead the rest of the group, since DM and me will both be occupied."

Adam looked down the hallway and replied, "Well, where should we look? It's not as though Robotnik is dumb enough to create and post a map of the mainframe of the building in every room."

MC snickered and replied, "Well, his security system may, so that means you will all have to wait while Static and me disable it. DM, you should get a move on because it's only a matter of time before Robotnik's prayer time is over."

None of the group had noticed, but during the whole time they had been in the building, the sky had turned pure red, which was symbolic of the end of a society. However, the red perfectly described what would soon occur, death and despair, but compared to what had happened decades prior, this was a tea party.

DM started to walk down the hallway, but he stopped when he heard moans from the still sleeping Flames. "Don't go, take me with you. Please, I need to be with you at this time." Flames tried to weakly stand up, but she fell and DM rushed to see if she hadn't suffered further injuries. "Please, take me with you" continued Flames when DM came over to her.

"Flames, you can't, you've suffered too many injuries to continue. If you come with me, you will probably die." DM replied with as he tried to position her on the ground again, but she was heavily resisting. "Please, Flames, I don't want to lose you to the tyrant I must face." Flames eventually pushed DM away and tried to stand up again.

Flames scrambled to her feet, hobbled over to DM and replied weakly, "Nor do I want to lose you, so we should go together and except the circumstances. Besides, all you need to do is tell me to go into my darkness form again and I'll be able to fight by your side for the last time. I don't know why I didn't prevent myself from changing earlier, but it's nearly my time." Before she could finish, she fell forward into DM's arms.

DM wanted to put her down, but he knew that Flames was almost dead because her eyes had become a lighter shade of purple, almost as if the life force in her was slowly draining out of her. DM understood that Flames final wish was to die with him, but his rationality was telling him to leave her here in safety and proceed alone. DM sighed and said, "Inferno Strike, you're coming with me because you need to carry Flames; she can't manage the walk on her own."

Inferno Strike proceeded to lift Flames out of DM's arms and carried her by throwing her over his shoulder and supporting her body with his arms. However, in the entire chaos that was the moment, DM's jacket, which had been Flames's blanket, remained on the ground along with every possession of DM's except for his sword and one piece of chalk. Maybe fate would have been different if DM had remembered to bring his jacket, but it would be for certain that the impending miracle that would occur wouldn't have happened.

DM and Inferno Strike made their way down the hallway at a very swift, but cautious pace. To both DM's and Inferno Strike's astonishment, the hallway was about a quarter of a mile long, but fortunately for them, the stairs only ascended up four levels. DM noticed Inferno Strike struggle with lifting Flames up the stairs, so DM decided to help. However, considering DM was much weaker in the upper body than in the lower body, he was reduced to helping to stabilize her head and he was shocked at how quickly Flames was accepting her eventual death.

Flames's body was now cold and clammy, which was horrifying to DM considering how warm she had been only hours prior. Her eyes were open, but only because she was too tire and weak to close her eye lids and DM couldn't handle the sight anymore and turned his head in the opposite direction, but he eventually looked again because he had to see what was becoming of his true love.

The two eventually reached the top floor and subsequently, the room where the believed Robotnik laid in wait. Inferno Strike positioned Flames leaning back against the wall on the right side of the door leading into Robotnik's room of prayer. AS DM was preparing to kick in the door, Flames started to speak weakly, "If I ever die, DM, please find someone else to love because I'm just keeping you from reaching your full potential."

"Flames, no, I won't ever forget you if you die, but didn't you say that you didn't ever want to lose anyone else dear to you again?" DM replied in a slightly shocked tone of voice.

"That's right and if I have to die to ensure that, I will. Besides, I'll die knowing that my death was for the freedom of a whole planet. Now, I need you to tell me to go into darkness form, it's the only way I can help you." Replied Flames in an even weaker voice this time.

DM sighed, walked up to Flames, hugged her, kissed her passionately, stepped a few feet from her and said, "Alright, Flames, activate your darkness form."

As the final word rolled out of DM 's mouth, Flames stood up and started to change again. However, with the first black hairs came her replying in her old, confidence voice, "Thank you, DM, you won't regret this decision."

As the transformation finalized, DM prepared to kick in the door, but just as his foot was about to hit the dead center of the door, it automatically opened and the three stepped inside. The lights in the room were extremely dim and just seeing the basic outlines of objects was almost impossible. The silence was broken with a familiar voice bellowing out, "So, are you here for me to forgive you? Well, unfortunately, God doesn't forgive furries because sins are what made you furries in the first place!"

Meanwhile, Static and MC had managed to make their way to the control room through the ventilation system and Static was surprisingly the first to enter the room. The control room was simply a room with black walls, a wooden desk, which had a book and a gray box on it. Static approached the box, incinerated it without question and mad his way back to the vent before MC could reach the room, but Static didn't notice that the computer had a monitor rise out of the floor behind him.

Static was about to leave the room when a computer-like voice bellowed out, "Going somewhere, invader?"


End file.
